Claimed
by FawnaRaye
Summary: Summary-I suck at summaries. Violet Hawke is sold, her drunken father the seller. In a twist of fate she meets Ciel and his demon butler. They join together, Violet intent on helping Ciel with his game of cat and mouse. Violet vows never to be the victim again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: His maid-Sold

Violet Hawke is a smart girl, to smart not to know her drunkard father was up to something. It all started a week ago after her eighteenth birthday. Her father ,Nathan Hawke, had been meeting with some shady characters for the past week. Violet was beginning to fear that the threat he always made of selling her was going to become reality for her very soon. She had a plan to escape before that ever happened.

That's how he found her, body half out her window, half way to her freedom. She'd stolen much of his possessions hoping to sell them off to make her way to London a touch easier. Violet chose London because it was huge and hoped to disappear there.

Her father's hand grabs the back of her shirt yanking her back into the room. "You thieving harlot, is it not enough that I have sheltered you and clothed you for eighteen god forsaken years!" Nathan growls at her, snatching the bag she had her loot in. "You will go with those people down stairs you have no say in this matter."

Violet ,not about to give in makes a final attempt, she darts around her father towards the window he just yanked her from. She dives through it, the cold March early morning air scrapes her skin as she tumbles to the ground, before she takes off running towards the stables to get the horse. She can hear her father yelling and those sick twisted people who have bought her race after her.

"Unlock you stupid door!" she hisses, fingers fumbling with the latch on the stable door. After fumbling for a second she opens it and runs to the only horse they own. She doesn't have the time to saddle it, instead opting to go bareback. The horse whinny's as she fists it's mane and kicks his sides. "YAH!"

Her ash brown shoulder length hair whips back the horse races out of the stable and past the angry purchasers and her father. She doesn't dare glance back, keeping her watering gray eyes ahead concentrating hard. It doesn't take long before she doesn't hear the shouting anymore having finally having reached the outer portion of her families land.

Suddenly there's a loud noise and the horse jerks underneath her, slumping over. A bullet wound at his temple."Those fuckers shot him!" She screeches. Only then does she hear them, her own horse's hooves drowned out their own. They were tailing her the entire time. Eight of them surround her in seconds, all on horse back. She has no hope to escape, she knows that. She's one girl against eight complete strangers, and her poor excuse for a father.

"Grab her don't let her escape again." Says one the horse riders closest to her, Violet thinks he must be their leader. He's wearing a hood and a mask, just like the others all are. The only exception is that he also has an insignia on his robes. It looks to be like a V with another strange symbol inside of it. " We will be requiring some of that money back since we had to capture her ourselves." he says, this time to Nathan.

"All sells are final." Sneers her Father, looking disgusted, " Just take the brat and go."

Obviously this was the wrong thing to say if going by the insignia clad man's reaction. He pulls out a pistol from somewhere in his robes and trains it on Nathan. "I won't tell you a second time." He drawls, pulling the trigger. Her fathers brains and bone fly through the air some getting on her. She can only watch with wide eyes as the man goes through Nathan's pockets. He finds what he's looking for after going through each one and pulls out a wad of money. He pockets it himself before turning to face her.

"Now then, if you want to live I suggest you follow my orders girl." He growls, grabbing her hands and tying them with a rope. She doesn't fight back, her will has been shattered. She knows this man won't hesitate to shoot her, his lackeys would probably follow suit. So she numbly allows the man to put her on his horse. She can try to escape later, when and if they reach a town.

-One month later-

It's been exactly one month, one hellish month, since they've brought her to this abandoned manor. They never did head into a town. She does however believe they're close to some sort of city if the view from the window is any inclination. If only they would've used the main road, instead of back roads.

She's been stuck in a cage since they've purchased her. At first there we're other girls, but they are all dead now. She realizes now, what she should of the first time she saw them, that they were a cult. They've sacrificed all the other girls. She's all that's left, last time they tried to sacrifice her she yanked the knife from one of them and stabbed him. He lived much to her annoyance, and she got a few broken ribs for her trouble.

"Open the cage," says a Cultist. He's holding a rod in one hand that has a claw like apparatus on one end. Violet prepares herself, glaring at the men, she's ready to pounce on them once they open the door. She will escape today, even if she has to kill them all. When they last fed her they were stupid enough to give her a fork. She still has it hidden in her tunic, they don't ever bother to search her for weapons. They are all to arrogant, thinking they were beyond harm.

One of the lackeys walks to the cage and opens the door. The man with the claw arm steps forward intent on grabbing her with it to keep her at bay. So they weren't stupid after all, they know if they allow her to get to close she'll lash out. She however is small and quick on her feet. She wasn't beaten nearly as bad as the others, mostly because she knew how to avoid them. Her father taught her that much, when he used to go on one of his drunken benders. She easily dodges around the claw and pulls out her fork. She rushes the claw man, stabbing her fork in his eye. He screams and drops the weird claw thing, both of his hands clutching the fork in his eye. Violet tackles him knocking him down, her hands search his robes. Her fingers grasp what she was looking for, a pistol.

"Quick grab her don't let her fire that thing!" shouts one of them. She aims at one of them, gun trained on where their heart should be, and fires. She's glad that her neighbor taught her how to shoot a gun, in an act of pity after one of her fathers beatings. He claimed he taught her so if the time came she could defend herself against Nathan. Well the lessons obviously payed off, if the dead man was anything to go by. A rush of adrenaline courses through her as she trains the gun on the next person close to her.

 **BANG**

He too falls to the ground dead. She feels invincible. Any one who dares to grab at her, she shoots and fires at them. Pretty soon the gun is empty and the cultist are all on the ground dead. She stares at them numbly, eyes devoid of emotion. A month ago she would've been a broken mess after killing six people. Now she feels nothing. Violet knew they we're going to kill her, she was just lucky enough that they were dumb enough not to fear a petite girl.

 **CREEEEAAAAKKKKK**

Violet snaps to attention empty gun trained on the door. She heard the front door open, she's sure of it. Soon enough the ritual room door, the room she's in, starts to rattle. She hears a voice on the other side.

"Just knock the door down Sebastian," scoffs the voice of a child," seriously, I haven't got all day.

Another voice this one of a man responds. " Of course my young master." If she was able to see them she's sure the man would be smiling. The door flies open revealing a child and a man dressed as a butler. Confused Violet lowers the pistol as the kid steps forward.

"My my seems we've missed quite the show master." the butler says, smirking at her. Her hand automatically grips the pistol tighter. If she has to use this damned thing as a club and beat these two people to death with it, she will. She will not be anyones prisoner again.

"Are you all that's left girl?" says the kid, his one eye focused on her. She opens her mouth to answer, her voice weak after a month of not using it. "T-t-there were other girls, but they killed them. I was all that was left." Violet answers him stumbling over her words just a bit.

"And you a small girl killed all these men?" he says clearly not believing it, his butler just smiles.

"B-believe what you want I don't rather care if you believe me or not!" she hisses. She tries to step around them but the butler grabs her arm. She reacts on instinct, the adrenaline still heavy in her veins. She pistol whips the man, but it does no good. He doesn't even seem fazed by the action. He grabs the gun from her and tosses it away, then grabs her more securely in his arms.

"Don't be a fool, we were here to save any kidnapped girls and bring these people to justice." says the boy glaring at her. "Your picture isn't even on the list of the missing people, how'd you end up here in the first place?"

"How the hell do you think?!" Violet growls her voice growing strong in her annoyance, "I was fucking sold you half wit, who even are you people!" The butler laughs, and Violet eyes him over her shoulder warily.

"It seems we have unsettled the poor girl," he says. " Perhaps introductions are in order young master."

"Yes yes seems like we have no choice in the matter, this girl will just continue to be irrate if we do not, and we need answers." the kid says acting like the whole thing was one big inconvenience.

"Well then if I may introduce myself, I am Sebastian head butler to the Earl Phantomhive, and this is said Earl, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian says grinning down at her clearly amused by the whole situation.

Just what in the hell has she gotten into now?

A/N: Well there you have it the first chapter. I don't know how long of a story this will be. I aim to update it at least once a month. It will also closely follow the anime version not the manga. The next chapter will just be Violet getting used to life again and her being offered a place at Ciel's home. I plan on making chapter three based on episode one of the anime. It's been about ten or so years since I've written anything, I'm sure I'm a bit rusty. Any feedback is welcomed :D


	2. Chapter 2

Character Bio

Name- Violet Hawke

Age-18

Hair color-Ash brown

Eye color-Gray

Birthday- March 23

Height- 5'2

Weight-110 pounds

WARNINGS- Language.

Chapter 2- His Maid- A new life

Violet stares down the two strangers, unsure of them even though the butler Sebastian claims the eye patch wearing child is an Earl. They're obviously lying to her, just what kind of idiot do these people take her for. She's never heard of a kid being an Earl before. Violet isn't usually so angry, but the past month of living in constant state of fear, has gotten to her. "Yeah the kids an Earl, and you must be his fairy fucking godmother." she says gesturing rudely at the man who claims his name is Sebastian. The man just grins some more, but this time it's with force like something she said rubbed him the wrong way.

"I can assure you miss I do not lie." ' _Sebastian_ ' says hand over his heart giving a small bow. The kid hands her the documents he was holding. He doesn't say a word just gestures at them clearly wanting her to read them. It's a letter from Queen Victoria, along with some papers which all have the picture of the dead girls. The letter is addressed to an Earl named Ciel Phantomhive.

"Okay so there is an Earl named Ciel Phantomhive, still doesn't prove your him though kid, sorry." she scoffs, handing the papers back to him. Honestly these people, she must have world's biggest dumb ass stamped across her forehead.

The 'Earl' sighs obviously getting ticked off himself. "I'm not going to stay here in a room full of dead bodies, I have to contact the Yard and inform them of the situation," he replies glancing at her. "If you want to stay in this place be my guest, lets go Sebastian."

"Yes my young Lord." Sebastian says bowing yet again. He turns and begins to follow the kid out the door. Violet panics, she has no way into town and she's barely even dressed. Surely they wouldn't leave her here. She races towards them shouting. "Wait up!"

"Yes what is it now." says the kid turning to face her once more, foot tapping impatiently.

"Well you see, I kind of need a ride to the nearest town and some clothes." Violet says sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. The boy sighs and turns around motioning her to follow them, which she does breaking into a light jog to keep up with them. As she's making her way towards them though something glistens on the floor drawing her gaze. It's the pistol the butler tossed from her hand earlier. She makes a split decision and grabs it, the butler watching her intently as well as the boy. "What on Earth are you doing now?" says the kid clearly wishing he'd just leave her behind.

"It might come in handy, who knows, it might be good luck," she says grinning hugely at them both. "I mean even you seemed shocked that I could hit all six targets in the heart with only six bullets, I mean I'll admit I am pretty good but not that good!"

The child sighs yet again. "Whatever keep the blasted thing just hurry up." he says turning on his heel once more and exiting the room. Violet has to rush forward again racing to catch up with the man who claimed to be called Sebastian. She follows them outside into the cool night air. Only then does her brain register that her legs are bare and that the tunic she has on barely covers her ass. Her face heats under her blush, yeah she's definitely glad she decided to go with them. She also decides to trust them if only a little, if they truly wished her harm wouldn't they have already done so? It goes against every fiber of her being, to trust another so easily, but how bad can they be compared to cult? She's shaken from her inner thoughts as the three of them reach a carriage, the butler's hand coming to her elbow hoisting her through the door. Her hands fumble,one goes to grab the side of the door to pull herself in,the other to her back side trying to keep the short tunic down as she climbs up. She turns around once she's completely inside and sits down. She glances up at Sebastian and it's obvious by his amused expression that her attempt at modesty was in vain. She blushes a new and adverts her gaze. The butler's grin widens at her reaction.

"So how did you end up in that place," asks Ciel. "...you said you we're sold, by who?" The butler pauses shutting the carriage door looking at her now, curiosity on both of their faces.

"My father sold me, he got a pretty nice chunk of change for me too," she says grimacing. "He thought he could defy the cult by not giving them their money back that they paid for me, and they killed him." She shakes her head, she will not feel sad about her father's death. He wasn't much of a father in the first place not since her mother's death.

"I would say I'm sorry for your loss miss but it seems like your better off." Sebastian says that shit eating grin once again on his face. Violet smiles at him, nodding. "If I can feel any happiness about being sold, it is because my fath...no Nathan was killed," Violet admits. "Oh my name is Violet Hawke by the way, sorry I should've said so earlier." She grins, she seems to be smiling a lot around these people. It's amazing really she hasn't known them long, but she feels so much happier with them. She's smiled more with them than the last 14 years with Nathan. The carriage door shuts and she hears the butler climb onto the driver's seat and the sound of the reins cracking fills the air as the carriage lurches forward.

"Violet." She glances at Ciel. "Yeah what is it?" she asks furrowing her brow. "Just what do you plan to do now?" He asks her his eye closed arms crossed over his chest. "Ummm I actually never thought about it, I guess once we get into town I'll try and find work there?" she asks more to herself than to him. Why hasn't she thought about that, she literally has nothing now. Nothing of value except the pistol, which for some strange reason she can't bear to part with. She looks up at Ciel and finds his eye is open and he's watching her.

"You could always come with me and become my maid," he chuckles to himself amused by something. "You'll probably be more competent than my other three servants"

"Well with an offer like that who am I to refuse!" she laughs, sticking out her hand offering to shake Ciel's,he smirks and shakes it. Her emotions are throwing her for a loop. First she distrusts them but now she wonders why she ever did, these two complete strangers have been nothing but kind to her. The boy she even called a liar is offering her a home,even though he doesn't even know her. She makes a silent vow then and there that she will help him no matter what, with anything he should ever need.

Unknown to her the pistol she is now sitting on glows an eerie red.

~Sebastian's POV~

The young master took in a stray. How odd for him, at least the girl is amusing he thinks grinning to himself. He sits on top of the carriage's driver seat thinking about the sight of the small human girl in the middle of all those bodies that odd pistol in her hands. It was clear to him that it wasn't a normal pistol but he can't place his finger on where he's seen it before.

"No matter, I shall simply keep an eye on it for now." he says his eyes flashing pink his pupils becoming slits. "I would hate for some to happen to my master before his soul becomes ripe." He smiles to himself, ah yes his young master's soul, so much potential, he craves for no other. The girl is an enigma herself, she should be a broken mess, but she seems like she's handling everything quite well, how odd.

The sun is barely coming over the horizon when he pulls into the Manor. He stops at the front doors and hops down from the carriage gracefully. He walks towards the door and opens it, the young master looks at him then his eyes glance over to the girl. Sebastian glances over too, lips pulling into a smirk. She's curled up on the seat like a small kitten, legs tucked into the tunic she's wearing the fabric barely covers her. He sighs and reaches in pulling her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. He offers the master his elbow to help him out of the carriage, which he takes as he steps down.

"Sebastian put her in one of the beds in the maids quarters," says his master. "Get rid of the vile tunic she wears and put her in a night gown. Also give her a maid's uniform, once she awakens bring her to my study I still wish to speak with her."

Sebastian bows slightly not wanting to disturb the cargo in his arms. "Of course master." He follows the boy up the stairs and to the door opening it. The other servants greet them for once the manor isn't completely ruined. Sebastian's thankful for that at least. He's going to have his hands full getting Violet accustomed to being a maid. Such is his duty as head butler.

The young Earl makes his way up the main staircase to his study, leaving him to address the other servants."Continue doing the work Tanaka has assigned you." he tells the others as he makes his way to the servant's wing. He can hear them behind him now, scrambling to do what he said. The girl in his arms begins to mumble her hand searches across her stomach in her sleep,when it touches the pistol he placed there when he grabbed her she lets out a blissful sigh.

Sebastian more curious opens the maids room and sets her down on a bed. Once she's somewhat settled, he takes a closer look at the gun she now holds. It's very ornate, and looks to be a flintlock pistol. He takes the pistol in his hands and looks it over. Firstly the butt cap is a designed silver slab with the face of a demon on it, on either side are two humans who seem to be growing out of flowers. On the bottom, underneath the demon faces chin, is a dog like creature, on the top of it's head and near the very top of the butt cap is another face. This one is of a man with a beard and the ebony stock is fluted and the areas framed in the flutes are covered in berry laden vines making it look to be a cage of sorts. As he looks closer he sees more of the demon faces scattered about the vines, this time with protruding tongues. The back strap, the piece that goes along the back side of the stock, has more vines and the head of a griffin on it. He turns the gun in his hands, the trigger guard is beautifully made as well. It holds another demonic face this one blowing into a horn, the horn itself splits off into two bells. He glances at the barrel now, the ornamentation continues with a large satyr holding two torches. The silver side plate is also interesting, it's yet again another demon face, this one surrounded by vines. Vines are also pouring out of it's mouth. The head is flanked by nude angels, the angel's heads have been severed from their bodies. The actual barrel itself is also silver and covered in more of the same vines. A truly exquisite pistol if he admits to himself. As he gives the gun another turn with his hands his eyes catch a name plaque on the stock of the gun, right under the trigger. As he reads the name his mouth forms a grin. So that's why it looked familiar to him, he grins wider, things have definitely become more interesting.

~Violet's POV~

She wakes up in a strange room, she glances down and sees that she's been changed from the tunic and placed in a white night gown. She sits up and stretches her arms over her head. As she does this her eyes catch a maids uniform draped over a chair in the corner. Violet gets up from the bed and makes her way over to it. The dress is black with a white apron and bust area. The sleeves are long and black as well, and they end in white cuffs. Next to the dress are black knee high boots. She decides to change, she can't go exploring around in a night gown after all. She shucks of said night gown and picks up the dress first untying the apron from it to make putting it on a touch easier. Once the aprons off she unzips the back of the dress and steps into it, only then does she realize she can't zip it up. Violet groans to herself she can't believe she didn't realize it before. Just as she's about to take it off again and put the night gown back on in order to search for some one to help her, the room door opens. She turns to the door and smiles brilliantly. "Could you help me zip..." The words die on her tongue as she sees Sebastian standing there, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Of course Miss, I can assist you. If you would please turn." Sebastian tells her motioning with his hands. "Isn't there another maid here? Couldn't she help me?" Sebastian grins at her. Her hands clutch at the dress like somehow under his gaze the thing will disintegrate. And that's exactly how she feels.

"The other maid is busy with her own work I'm afraid, I'm the only one available to help you." She grits her teeth and glares at him, making him grin at her again. "Fine." Se bites out turning, facing her back towards him. He steps up to her and begins to slowly zip her up, she's sure he's doing it on purpose. He's even making sure one of his fingers trails up her spine as he zips her up, causing her to break out in goose bumps. Once it's completely zipped up he reaches around her and grabs the discarded apron. He places it on her and ties the straps into a bow. After he's finished he leans in over her shoulder. "There we are, all set." he whispers into her ear, his breathe tickling her. She gasps and jerks away hand grabbing the ear he just whispered into. She can feel her face flush as he looks bemusedly down at her. She glares at him again although she has the feeling it does no good since she's still blushing.

"The master would still like to speak with you, please put on your stockings and boots. Then follow me." he tells her still smiling at her. "Unless of course you need help with those as well?"

"N-no I got it from here thanks." Violet says voice trembling. This man is really getting to her, much to her annoyance. She sits down on the chair and pulls on the above the knee stockings before slipping the boots on and tying them up. She sighs and stands grabbing the night gown from the floor and places it on the chair then she see's the pistol on an end table and grabs it, concealing it within her apron. She doesn't know why she wants it on her, she just does. She looks at the butler questioningly and asks him. "If the other maid is so busy, who's the one who changed me while I slept?"

The butler looks at her like she's a tad soft in the head and replies. "I did, of course." This time she sputters and she not only feels her face flush but her ears as well. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHANGE ME!" she shrieks mortified. The butler chuckles at her obvious discomfort, the dick. She scowls at him and waits for him to answer her which he does not.

"Now if you're done, follow me and I shall escort you to the young master." he says turning and opening the door. She follows him as he steps out and down the hallway. Paintings line the walls. Most of them are woodland scenes,some are portraits. There are multiple doors in the hallway as well. "I will give you a tour of the manor after your chat." he says glancing back at her. He must of seen her looking around. She just nods at him eyes now focused ahead of her. They are now nearing the end of the hall and coming towards the main entry way where there is a grand stair case in the middle of the room. She follows him up the stairs and down another hallway before they stop at a door. "This is the master's study. I shall come get you afterwards and you will be shadowing me this morning as I go about my day." She nods again, makes sense, since she has no clue how to be a maid. Not saying that she doesn't know how to clean or cook, she just hasn't had to do either of those things in such a large place before. The butler knocks on the door and Ciel is heard inside telling them to enter. Sebastian opens the door and they both step into the room. "I've brought Miss Violet as you requested." he says to the child smiling.

"I see that." the boy says, "come in Violet and sit down, I have many things I'd like to ask you."

She walks into the room and takes a seat in the chair nearest his desk. "So it actually does look like your an Earl kid." she states smiling at him. Ciel gives her a bored look that says 'Really what gave it away.' She ignores the look waiting for him to speak. They sit there for a few minutes, both of them looking towards the other. She can feel her ire rising and just as she's about to snap at him, he finally speaks.

"So your father sold you and then was subsequently killed by the very cult he sold you to, correct?" he asks settling back in to his chair. " Also there were just six? I believe I counted that many bodies." She shakes her head. "There we're eight in total actually. A week prior two of them split off from the main group. I think they we're hoping to start up a new cult else where. Why I have no idea, I think their leader talked them into it." she says clearly confused by it. "I mean it doesn't make much sense at all."

"So there's two rogue cult members out there somewhere, how lovely." Ciel sighs fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I actually have a few questions myself." Violet says leaning over on his desk. "Like how is a seven year old kid an Earl?" Ciel's back stiffens and he shoots her a glare. "Are you blind?! I'm thirteen not seven! Besides your one to talk aren't you only fourteen?" She rubs the back of her head. "Sorry I was always pretty shit at guessing peoples ages, although it seems you have the same issue, I'm eighteen not fourteen." She grins. "But okay how is a thirteen year old an Earl?"

"I suppose I'll tell you not like it's a huge secret." he says. Violet settles into the chair, this should be interesting.

It takes half an hour before Ciel can finish his story, Violet interrupting him constantly to ask questions. "So you also managed to escape and somehow along the way hired Sebastian as your new head butler?" Violet asks still trying to process the whole thing. "Isn't it kind of ironic that we we're both sold to a cult?"

"I believe it was the same cult, but this is enough for today." He motions towards the door. "Go and find Sebastian, he will tell you what to do." She stands up, Ciel is already busying himself with a stack of papers.

Violet leaves the room and begins her search for Sebastian. Not knowing where to look she stops the other maid when she passes her. "Um excuse me could you tell me where I might find Sebastian at?" Violet asks.

"Oh you must be the new maid,yes? My names Mey-rin. What's yours?" Mey-rin asks her smiling adjusting her glasses with her fingers. "Yes I'm the new maid, my name is Violet. I was told to find Sebastian but I don't know where he is." Mey-rin ponders to herself for a moment muttering. "I think 'es in the kitchen, I'll take you there,yes." Violet smiles at her glad the other maid offered to take her there. Without her help she was sure to get lost. "That'd be great Mey-rin! Thanks!" Mey-rin smiles back before saying, "Follow me!"

Violet follows her down the same hallway that the servants quarters are in. They pass several doors before they stop at one. "'ere is the kitchen should be in there preparing lunch." Mey-rin says. Violet smiles at her again and thanks her once more before entering the large kitchen. Really large kitchen actually, way bigger than the one at her old house. Sebastian is at the stove stirring something in a pot.

"Ah good your here, I trust you know how to make a simple lemon tart? The young master will want a sweet to go along with his lunch." Sebastian says not even glancing at her. "Yes I know how to make it. What are you cooking?" Violet can't help but to ask whatever it is it smells good. "It's beef stew. Now you'll find the ingredients you'll need over on that counter. Once your done I will put it into the oven to bake." She looks at the counter and sees the aforementioned ingredients. She walks over and unbuttons her sleeves and rolls them up getting to work on the treat.

She grabs a large bowl and begins pouring in the ingredients. She mumbles the recipe under her breathe. "1/2 cup sugar, 3/4 cup butter, 1 1/3 cups flour." As she opens the flour to get a scoop out a puff of it comes out coating her front. "ACK!" she says waving her hands in the air trying to dispel the flour. Once the flour has settled she begins again. Once the ingredients are all mixed for the crust she begins with the filling. She actually likes baking sweets, since she has a bit of a sweet tooth herself. She hopes Ciel is willing to share, if not maybe she could make her own later. Once everything is mixed, Violet rolls out the crust and places it into a pie tin before pouring the filling into it. She smiles at herself and congratulates herself mentally. It's a pretty good looking tart if she says so herself.

"Here you go I'm finished." she says handing the tin to Sebastian whose still keeping an eye on the stew. "Very good, looks like your not completely useless like those other three." He's smiling after saying that but she feels some malice behind it. She wonders why, granted she's only met Mey-rin, but she seemed like a perfectly capable maid. Not wanting to ask she just watches as he places the dessert in the oven.

Violet's sure the longer she's here she'll understand what made him say that.

 **A/N** _-_ So it's earlier than the month I had originally planned to post this second chapter. I just started writing and couldn't stop ^^ I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but like I said in chapter one, it will be based off episode one. I'm sure you all have noticed that Violet has a bit of a temper, which will get her in loads of trouble as the story continues. The pistol will be explained more in later chapters as well. Sebastian knows what is now, but wants to keep the knowledge to himself to see how things play out. But I'm pretty sure most of you can guess what it is ^^ Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: His Maid- Assisting

-Sorry for uploading and then promptly removing this chapter. I was having issues with some words not showing up. Hopefully it's all sorted out now :)

WARNINGS: Language

It's been about two months since she was first brought to the manor. She now knows why Ciel and Sebastian made all those snide comments about the others. They truly were hopeless. Just thinking about the messes they've caused gives her a slight headache. If it wasn't Mey-rin breaking something, then it was Finni killing or wreaking the gardens. Bard was no better, with his damned flame thrower. Who ever told that man that it would allow you to cook food at a faster rate, deserved to be shot.

She's pulled out of her thoughts as she and Sebastian reach Ciel's bedroom door. For what ever reason she became the butler's assistant in a way. Making sure the others stayed out of trouble and assisting him or doing his daily chores, while he helped Ciel in what ever crisis the kid was having that day. It also meant she was up at the crack of dawn.

She hates mornings, Sebastian always has to wake her up. His methods usually involved her great embarrassment. She has no idea why he likes to tease her so much. She shakes her head, not wanting to think about how the damned man woke her this morning. She opens the door for him and he pushes in a cart holding Ciel's morning tea. If people thought she was hard to wake up in the morning, the kid takes the cake. It usual calls for either her or Sebastian to stand around calling his name for ten minutes, before he even begins to stir. The first week she was here, she tried dumping water on him. But Sebastian put a quick stop to that, to her annoyance. Thankfully it wasn't to hard this morning, it only required the butler to open the bedroom curtains.

Ciel opens his eyes and glares at them both. Violet just grins back not feeling sorry in the least, if only he knew what Sebastian did to her this morning when she refused to awaken. Her cheeks flush just thinking about it. If he knew he might be happier that the damned butler only opened his curtains. But if she has to suffer and be awakened early in the morning so should he.

"For breakfast this morning we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. Miss Violet has prepared toast, scones, and pan de pacana.(1)Which dish would you care for this morning?" Sebastian asks preparing the tea, while Violet sets out the kid Earl's clothes for today. "A scone." mutters the boy hand coming up to shield his face from the sunlight pouring in his open window.

"Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes the authority on the Roman empire." Violet tells him. "Also this evening you have a Mr. Damiano visiting." Sebastian finishes for her, handing Ciel a cup of tea. That's usually her cue to leave, Sebastian will dress the boy soon.

Violet leaves the room shutting the door behind her. She makes her way to the dining room, setting out Ciel's breakfast. It doesn't take long before Ciel arrives, by himself. As Violet is pouring his tea he throws a dart, hitting Finni in the back of the head.

"OW OW OW OW OW! What was that for master? What did I do?" he asks the boy clutching the back of his head. Ciel sips his freshly poured tea ignoring Violet's giggles. "Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." Just then the dining room doors are violently swung open, and Sebastian steps through.

"There you are! Have you finished weeding the court yard Finni? Mey-rin have you washed all the bedding? Bardroy shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Violet have you dusted the library? Tanaka, well I suppose your alright as you are." he says eyes glaring at the others besides Tanaka. "Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. SO GET TO WORK!"

The others freak out and start running to do their assigned tasks, Violet just stands there looking unimpressed. "I already dusted the library earlier this morning while you cooked your portion of Ciel's breakfast." she tells him arms crossed over her chest, shooting her own glare his way. "Then you can assist me today." he tells her that damned smirk plastered across his face. Violet can already tell that this will be a long day.

* * *

She's polished the silver and Sebastian ironed the immaculate white table cloth, making sure there were no wrinkles. He even went into the garden and picked some white roses for a center piece. Now they are both in the kitchen, prepping for tonight's dinner. Violet is off in the corner peeling vegetables, while Sebastian seasons a large hunk of beef. Just as Violet finishes with the last carrot, the bell rings for the study.

"Still so much to do and he calls me now. Violet, please finish prepping while I see what the young master wants." he says taking his cooking gloves off and putting his everyday ones back on.

"Sure sure." Violet says absentmindedly, forgetting that she should really be on her toes around Sebastian. She just keeps day dreaming not even noticing him walk up to her. She only notices when he takes her chin in his hand and cranes her head back, he leans down face inches from hers. She can feel his body heat he was so close, if she wanted to she could lean forward and press her lips against his. Her face goes cherry red and her gray eyes grow wide in shock.

"Try and pay attention will you, I asked you to finish prepping the food." he says voice low and husky. His other hand, the one not holding her chin, coils itself in the end of her braid. Violet tries shoving him away, but that only causes Sebastian to let out a throaty chuckle.

"I heard you, you pervert! Go see what Ciel wants!" she growls trying to will her blush away. The damnable man chuckles once more, before releasing her chin letting his fingers glide down her throat. "Just making sure you are paying attention." he says eyes glinting. He steps back and looks at her. She knows she must be a sight, eyes wide and face red. Her heart is beating a million times per second too. She really hates how he can effect her like this. She glares at his back as he picks up his tailcoat and exits the kitchen. Really would it kill him not to be so damned perverted. She grumbles to herself while she gets to work.

"Never fear Violet, I'll 'elp ya cook dinner!" proclaims Bard bursting into the room, carrying his beloved flame thrower. Violet's eyes go wide again, she hopes he's not planning on using it in the kitchen, WITH HER IN THE ROOM! But it becomes obvious pretty quickly that is exactly what he's planning on doing.

"Wait Bard, please don't!" she cries sprinting towards him arms outstretched, hoping to yank the blasted thing from him. However she's to late and he powers it up. Like all the other times he's used it he's burned up all the food. This time even managing to scorch the island Violet and Sebastian were preparing the food on. Poor Violet also was in the line of fire, literally, and her maid's uniform got burned as well as the end of her braid.

Luckily, or unluckily, there was a pitcher a lemonade near Bard, who grabbed it and poured it over her. Violet, busy trying to pat herself out, sputters as the cool liquid hits her. She doesn't waste time though and rushes towards the sink. She grabs a near by mop bucket and fills it with water. Then, with the tap still running, she pulls the heavy bucket out and douses the burning island. Water and soot are everywhere. Violet lets out a shaky sigh and falls to her knees, heart hammering in her chest. If she wasn't awake before, she is now! She climbs back onto her feet and levels a glare at Bard.

"BARD ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID OR SOMETHING! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" she shouts reaching up and whacking him behind his head. Bard, for all the good it does him, repeatedly apologizes which only seems to infuriate the tiny brunette more. "Yeah you're gonna be sorry alright! **WHEN I FUCKING KILL YOU!** " she screams. Bard yelps and begins running around the island, Violet hot on his heels, the promise of a slow, painful death glaring from her eyes.

"How exactly did this happen?" asks a voice from the door way. Bard stops running and Violet crashes into his back knocking him to the ground. She lays on his back for a second, stunned, before she starts whacking him across the head. She's growling obscenities when a pair of arms wraps around her waist and pulls her away from her prey. Bard lays motionless, a few goose eggs dotting the back of his skull. Violet struggles in her captures arms. "Lemme go!" she growls wriggling.

"There will be no murder on my watch Violet," says Sebastian tightening his hold on her. "Go and get cleaned up while I deal with this one and the other two." He keeps a hold of her long enough for her to calm down before he sets her back on her feet. Violet glares at Bard one last time before stomping out of the room. She's still grumbling as she reaches her and Mey-rin's shared room. She stomps over to the closet and pulls out an extra maid's uniform before going to the dresser to get some clean under clothes. She'll need a bath to get all the sticky lemonade off of her. She really hopes Sebastian takes Bard's flamethrower and throws it away.

* * *

-LATER-

* * *

Violet fresh from her bath goes in search of the others, only to find them raking gravel in the front garden. It would seem that they are making an impromptu zen garden, which could only mean that Finni killed it again. She's about to go and help when they all yelp and throw their rakes into some near by bushes. Violet wondering whats got them so excited, hears horses hooves coming up the drive. ' _That must be our guest_. ' she thinks. She's never actually met the man before. Every time he's come around she's usually in town doing a bit of shopping and running errands. She can't help but wonder what he's like as she lines up with the others waiting for his carriage to pull in.

Sebastian goes to open the carriage door as it finally makes it to the entrance of the manor. A man, in his late 30's(2), steps out. "Oh how impressive." he exclaims clearly wowed by the garden.

The five of them all bow. "Hello, welcome sir." They all say in unison. Sebastian takes a few steps before stopping. "This is called a stone garden, it is a traditional feature in Japan." he says to Damiano. "Ah meraviglioso, wonderful!" he exclaims smiling. "Truly an elegant garden!"

Sebastian smiles before saying. "We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening, allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready." Mr. Damiano follows Tanaka inside still oohing and ahhing over the garden.

"Violet I see you've returned from your bath, if you would assist me once more in setting the table outside."says Sebastian taking her arm pulling her along, not allowing her to say anything. Violet just lets him wondering what he has planned. The other three follow. Sebastian begins spouting off orders to Bard and Mey-rin. " Bardroy, you are to cut off all the charred sections off the meat, Mey-rin go and fetch Tanaka's extra tea supplies." he tells them. "Finni you just keep out of trouble." Leaving the disastrous trio to it he continues to lead Violet into the back garden.

Once they reach the back patio(3) he starts instructing her as well. "Alright we will need to bring the dining table out here, along with the chairs." he says letting her arm go. "I will take care of the table, if you can start grabbing the chairs." Violet ,not wasting time, begins to do what he says. They only really need two chairs so she grabs two and begins dragging them outside.

Sebastian follows her and picks up the rather large table, seemingly having no issue with it's size. She can't help but stare, just how strong is he? She knows that table is heavy as hell, it's solid wood. But he's carrying it as if it weighs no more than a feather. There's no way he can be human,right? There's been other things besides that, that have tipped her off. His speed for one, she basically follows him everywhere helping him with chores. On many occasions, he just flits around the room, faster than anyone she's ever seen. He also has a habit of popping up when you know for a fact your all alone. Lastly there's his eyes, Violet is positive she seen them change to a fuchsia color and his pupils become slits.

Her mother used to tell her stories of demons whose eyes could do that. But his eyes have only done it a few times, during her first month here, when she truly vexed him. Does it really matter though? If he's not a human? He's never harmed her in any way other than getting in her personal space. Ciel also seems to trust him, the child has been with the butler far longer than anyone. So she decides it doesn't matter. If he wanted to harm them wouldn't he already? She's broken from her thoughts as she reaches the back garden. Sebastian is already setting the table cloth back on the table. She lugs the chairs over and places them at each end, just as Sebastian begins lighting the lanterns that surround the table. It's actually quite pretty, if Violet's completely honest.

Bardroy, Mey-rin and Finni come outside, pushing carts full of food. Violet not forgetting that Bard almost roasted her alive sends him another glare. But he avoids her gaze, probably for the best.

"Excellent, Violet let's go inform the young master and our guest that dinner is ready." Sebastian says once again grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away. He probably doesn't want to leave her alone with Bard. She is still pretty mad at him, but who could blame her really? But there are more pressing matters than Bard, like Sebastian and his non-humanness. She could be wrong, maybe he is human. But if he is, what would cause his eyes to change like they did? Forget it, wondering will get her no where. She'll just have to ask him. She waits until they're safely inside away from the others before she speaks up.

"So hey Sebastian, I was wondering something..." Sebastian stops walking and turns to face her, eyebrows raised. "Yes Violet? What is it?" She looks at him and squints. She wants to be absolutely sure he doesn't lie to her.

"Your not a human are you, are you a demon?" she asks bluntly. Sebastian just smiles at her. "What made you ask?" Violet huffs, of course he would answer a question with another question, the ass. "Your eyes for one. They change color and your pupils become slits. It's happened when you were angry at me. Remember that time Ciel had that Mr. Townsend over? I called him a lazy fat bastard for trying to weasel money out of Ciel. He was the man with that company that didn't really exist. Any way after I called him that you rushed to my side and pulled me away. Your eyes flashed fuchsia and your pupils became slits. My mother used to tell me stories of demons who's eyes did that." she says eyeing him closely. "So are you, a demon I mean?"

Sebastian looks down at her. " What if I am?" Violet frowns,brows furrowing. "Doesn't really matter to me what you are. I just wanted to know. Are you?"

He grins at her, his eyes closing. He's clearly amused by all of this. "You seem to have made the right assumptions." Violet takes that as his roundabout way of saying yes. "Does Ciel know?" she asks. "Yes the young master knows, but come we have to inform them that dinner is ready." Violet sighs, she wants to question him more but she guesses she should wait until later. She can question him some more when they clean up after dinner.

They make their way towards Ciel's study. Once they reach the door Sebastian opens it and they both walk through. "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." Sebastian says hand still on the doorknob. "Oh dining out in that exquisite stone garden." says Damiano turning to Ciel. "Shall we go my lord?" Ciel still seated in a chair grins at the man. " Very well we'll finish the game later." Mr. Damiano sits back in his chair and smiles nervously. "Oh is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm going to lose." he says gesturing to the board game on a table between them.

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." says Ciel smiling. Damiano glares at him. "How childish." he mutters. Ciel who was making his way towards the door stops and looks at him. The older man stutters and tries to cover up his mistake. "Uhh I-I mean sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhive's the nations foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me."

Violet and Sebastian both glare at him, unknown to the bumbling idiot. ' _He's just like that Mr. Townsend_.' Violet thinks to herself, deciding she doesn't like this man much either. Ciel is like her bratty kid brother that she never wanted, she feels compelled to keep assholes away from him.

"If you'd follow us outside Master and Mr. Damiano." says Violet smiling at them. "Ahh yes I can't wait to see more of your lovely stone garden." says Damiano following Ciel out the door."Yeah I just bet you can't, asshole." Violet says under her breathe. They don't hear her except Sebastian who whacks her in the back of the head. She glares at him. At least he couldn't hear her call him an asshole. She falls instep with the demon butler and leads them outside.

* * *

-OUTSIDE-

* * *

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef called donburi, courtesy of our chef Bardroy." says Sebastian, Violet and Meyrin on either side of him. Violet gives him a look knowing just by how he's acting that's he's going to spout some bullshit soon.

"A pile of raw beef and this is dinner?" says Damiano disbelief in his voice. ' _Oh god here it comes_.' thinks Violet looking at Sebastian who has that stupid smile on his face. "Yes. But surely you have heard of it? This good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy. A dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That sir is the wonder of donburi. This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the companies behalf. He wanted you to know it is much appreciated."

Violet holds back her giggles, Sebastian is really good. "Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" exclaims their guest.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was especially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-rin." Sebastian gestures towards her clearly wanting her to begin pouring the wine, but Mey-rin just stands there smiling nervously. Sebastian sighs and leans down to whisper in her ear. "Now Mey-rin, why are you just standing there,pour the man a glass of wine." Mey-rin's face goes red, Violet has a funny feeling things will not end well. "Of course, yes sir!" Mey-rin picks up the decanter and shakily makes her way to the table.

Violet about to step in to take over for her, stops as Mey-rin begins to pour. She completely misses the wine glass and pours it all over the table cloth. Violet's hand covers her face, disbelieving that Sebastian couldn't have know that Mey-rin, the clutz, wouldn't have spilled it. Especially after he flustered her by whispering in her ear.

Just before the wine drips over the edge of the table, Sebastian in one swift move pulls the table cloth off the table. The plates and center pieces don't even move. Mr. Damiano doesn't even notice the table cloth is missing until he looks up from his bowl. "Huh? Where did the table cloth go?" he asks eyes wide in shock. Ciel just smiles, Sebastian is standing next to him table cloth neatly folded in his arms. Violet walks up to him and takes it from him, she needs to wash it before the wine stains the fabric.

"A speck of dirt. Most unsightly, I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." says Ciel taking a bite of his dinner. Sebastian and Violet bow. "Please accept my apologies sir. Do continue, enjoy your meal at your leisure. Our two maids will see to the table cloth." Violet walks up to Mey-rin and grabs her arm pulling her inside. Mey-rin just stumbles along still muttering about Sebastian.

* * *

-INSIDE-

* * *

Violet helps Mey-rin into bed before rushing to the laundry room to soak the table cloth in Sebastian's stain removing concoction. Hopefully it works, she won't know until tomorrow. Deciding she rather not go deal with their asshole of a guest, Violet decides to get a head start on the laundry.

She begins with her and Mey-rins clothes, sorting them into their respective piles. She comes upon her charred maids uniform from earlier and just tosses it. She can't mend burned fabric. At least she has plenty of others to wear, plus some regular dresses for when she's in town shopping.

She finishes washing her and Mey-rin's things. Then she wrings them out and set them to hang dry on a rack suspended from the ceiling. Luckily it's mostly just undergarments which shouldn't take that long to dry. She then grabs a basket of Ciel's clean laundry and makes her way to his room to put it away.

Violet makes her way down the hall and stops when she hears their guest on the phone. She puts the basket down and sneaks closer, wanting to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"I'm tired of babysitting this child Earl. Yes I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now. The employees? Who cares about them." he says laughing. Violet is about to step into the room and give him an ass kicking when Sebastian comes out of no where and grabs her. She's about to tell him off, but he covers her mouth with his hand and motions for her to follow him.

Once they're back in the laundry room she begins giving him an ear full. "Did you hear what that asshole said?! He's just like that Mr. Townsend!" she whispers heatedly. "Yes Violet I heard him, but do not worry he shall be taken care of shortly. Go and finish your chores for the evening." he tells her.

Violet frowns. "Like hell I'll let you have all the fun! I want to help." she says glowering at him.

"Fine you can assist me and the others then, since Mey-rin is indisposed currently." he relents. Violet beams up at him, happy he agreed to let her help without to much of a fuss. Not that he could keep her from helping if he wanted to, demon or not. She liked Ciel, and she wanted to teach this guy a lesson.

"So," she asks. "What exactly did you have in mind?" By the look of Sebastian's face this man was in for a world of pain and torment. Violet can hardly wait.

* * *

-DAMIANO'S POV-

* * *

He just finished his conversation on the phone and is currently making his way back towards the brat's drawing room. He will get the snot nosed kid's money if it the last thing he does. He stops at the stair's landing and looks at the portrait of the late Phantomhive's. The painting give him the creeps. Just then, as he staring at it, the face of Vincent Phantomhive morphs into a ghostly face.

Damiano rubs his eyes and stares in shock the portrait is back to normal. "Impossible. I'm seeing things." he says to himself. Although he can't help but remember the Earl's words from earlier as they played that ridiculous game. _Bewitched by the eyes of the dead_.

"No that's ridiculous." he says nervously making his way down the hall. He opens the first door he sees and it's a billiards room, not the drawing room. He closes the door and makes his way back down the hall. Opening each door he passes, not one of them is the room he wants.

"Not here either. Or here." he says opening doors and peering inside. "This Manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the drawing room." The Earl's voice still echoes in his head, _bewitched by the eyes of the dead_.

Just ahead there's a creaking sound as if someone is walking towards him. He can't believe it, it's the ghost of the late Vincent Phantomhive. He turns and runs down the hall. "S-stay away from me!"

He's running for his life down the hall. The brat's voice still going on in his head. _You lose one turn_. Just as he reaches the stairs he trips over something and falls down the whole flight. He groans in pain and clutches his right leg. It's broken and twisted the wrong way around. The maid, Violet, from earlier rushes forward.

"Oh sir are you all right?" she exclaims rushing to his side. "His right leg it's twisted around, what happened to it?" Damiano glances over and sees the ghostly figure once more this time it speaks, it sounds just like the brat. " _And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest_." Damiano has never been more scared in his entire life!

He begins crawling away hoping to escape this accursed manor. He makes his way slowly down the servants wing hoping to find a door that leads outside. He glances back briefly, no ones following him. Good. He looks forward again still crawling along and bumps into black pant clad legs. He looks up and the head butler is leering down at him.

"Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet sir. We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." Damiano not giving up begins to crawl away in the opposite direction. "You've lost a leg remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home." says the butler following him.

Damiano crawls swiftly to a door and opens it. Dragging himself in, he shuts the door behind him and leans against it. He gasps for breath. He has to escape somehow, but he needs to hide first. "Damn it's to dark." he mutters to himself. Then out in the hall he hears footsteps drawing closer to the room he's in. He jumps to the side and his back hits something.

"Is this a cupboard?" he says to himself once more. It doesn't matter, he opens the door and crawls in and shut himself inside just as the room door opens. "Damn these are really tight quarters." he says hands pressed to the top of the cupboard. His left hand braces himself on the floor and it comes into contact with something gooey. "What's this? Smells like sugar." Just then an orange glow fills the cupboard he's in. A slot on the door opens and the butler's eyes appear.

"What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?" The butler informs him. "T-THE OVEN! OPEN UP PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouts banging his fist against it.

The butler steps back and puts his hand to his head. "Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs." he says. "There's plum pudding, mince meat pie. There are many traditional desserts in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty." He finishes saying reaching down and shutting the slot on the oven door. His body is burnt by raging flames.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

-VIOLET'S POV-

* * *

"What was that, someone screamed." says Bard poking around inside the outdoor furnace.

"I'm not sure who it was." Violet tells him smiling. Finni's eyes light up as he sees Sebastian make his way towards them, carrying a tray with some tea and some lemon meringue pie.

"Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar will give you energy." he tells them. The two guys grovel at his feet, clearly overjoyed by the sweet treat.

"I'll have to politely decline." Violet wants nothing to do with the dessert that dick headed guest has touched. It's probably tainted somehow and wouldn't taste good anyway.

"That's fine I have a different reward for you." Sebastian says smiling at her as he hands the tray to Bard. He grabs her arm and leads her to follow him, he stops and turns back to the others.

"Oh yes and Bard, a work man will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned." Violet grimaces not wanting to think about why. Sebastian continues on leading her inside.

"So what exactly are you going to give me?" she asks curiously. Sebastian has never given her a ' _gift_ ' before. She's kind of nervous of what it could be. "Have some patience." he says pulling her into his bedroom. He finally lets go of her arm and walks over to his wardrobe and pulls out a leather holster.

"It's a thigh holster. You can wear it and carry that pistol you like so much. It will be a lot safer than keeping it tucked into your apron." he says handing it to her.

Violet takes the gift smiling brightly at him. Once he steps back she jumps towards him and wraps her arms around his middle, squeezing him in a hug, head resting just below his chest. "Thank you." she squeals hugging him tighter. Sebastian wraps his own arms around her holding her close. "You are quite welcome, Violet."

Sebastian isn't half bad if she admits to herself.

* * *

A/N: (1)Pan de pacana- I'm not so sure. But I think that's what he said. Let me know if it wasn't. ^^ (2)Damiano's age- I don't know and couldn't find his real age. So I just went off based on how old he looked. (3) Patio- I didn't know what else to call the stone slab the dining table was on outside.

That concludes this chapter. Chapter 4 will be based off of episode 2. I'm not sure when it'll be posted but it'll probably not be to long after this one. Bye for now ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: His Maid- Rescuer

 _ **Warnings:**_ Language(as usual).

* * *

Violet is sitting on a chair in the corner of her shared room. Maid uniforms and day dresses lay at her feet. The last one she needs to alter is in her lap. She has to make a slit in all of them. Where the holster rests on her thigh, she wants easier access than lifting her dress and flashing everyone. The slit isn't big, just large enough to fit the pistol through, and its held shut by a button. She's really thankful to Sebastian for getting her the holster, he also gave her some ammunition to go along with it. Now the gun isn't just empty and basically useless.

She finishes sewing on the button to her blue and white plaid day dress, closing the opening of the slit. It took her longer than necessary. Who knows what kind of trouble the others are getting into. She puts the dresses and uniforms back into the closet. After she's done she picks up the holster and pistol. Violet lifts her dress and secures it to her upper thigh, testing to make sure she can reach the pistol through the opening she made once her skirt is back in place. Then she goes in search of the disastrous trio.

She makes her way down the hall when she hears Bard. "Bloody hell! This wire's done for." Violet turns the corner and there they all are. All of three of them sitting around a hole in the floor boards. What they're doing she has no idea. Something to do with the wiring, like Bard just said? If it is a problem with the wiring, she doesn't really trust Bard to fix it.

"Oh not the rats again!" Mey-rin says exasperated.

Bard scratches his head and looks down into the hole. "This is getting ridiculous! I mean I heard they we're plaguing London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city." Just as soon as he finishes speaking a rat runs right in front of them and sits down. They all gasp and Finni reaches for a bust near by.

"FINNI! DON'T!" Violet cries. He'll likely hit the others if he swings that thing at the rat. But either Finni's hard of hearing or he's concentrating to hard because he doesn't pay Violet any attention.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU RAT!"

Violet just looks on in horror as the rat somehow escapes the heavy bust and pillar being thrown at it. The other two barely had time to move out of the way. The floor where they were is destroyed. Violet can't believe it, one of these days those three will be the death of her. She vaguely hears Finni say something about the rat getting away. She's trying to think of ways to repair the floor before Sebastian finds out. Violet has no doubt that this will only piss the demon off. "Finni! How many times do I have to tell you? You have to be more aware of your surroundings! You could've hurt someone." admonishes Violet walking over to assess the damage more closely.

"Sorry Vi I jus' wanted to catch the rat." says Finni glumly. Violet just pats him on the head, she can't stay mad at Finni to long. He's like an over grown toddler, **a freakishly strong toddler**. Suddenly Finni darts away from her. "LOOK THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" He's off like a shot chasing after the rat, Bard close on his heels. Even Mey-rin gives chase.

"Catch it!" yells Bard diving for it. The rat lets out a terrified squeak and runs the other way, avoiding Bard entirely. This causes the others to try the same tactic as Bard, which they all fail at. There's no way she's going to get the floor fixed before Sebastian notices at this rate. She gives up and goes in search of him, maybe he can help her wrangle the three idiots up and the rats too.

Ciel should be in the drawing room by now, having tea with his guests. Violet makes her way there avoiding being trampled by the others. She knows they couldn't of been quiet, it's amazing Sebastian hasn't come to check on them. Maybe he just thinks she can handle whatever it is. Usually she can, but not when they're all worked up like this. Sure she could subdue one of them, but Finni has a one track mind and could inadvertently hurt her if she gets to close.

She finally reaches the drawing room door. She knocks lightly before entering. "Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortman and Mason today." says Sebastian holding a tea pot. She must have knocked too quietly or the others are to engrossed in what they're doing. No one looks her way, except Grell, Madam Red's butler. But he doesn't say anything to her. She looks at Ciel's guests. Lau and Ran-Mao are sitting on the sofa, well Lau is, Ran-Mao is perched on his lap like usual. Madam Red, Ciel's aunt, is in a chair sitting across from him a table between them. Grell is standing by the door next to Violet. Violet doesn't know what to think about him, he's kind of skittish.

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." says Lau taking a sip, Ran-Mao follows suit. Sebastian ignores the compliment and pours another cup. Violet is trying to think of a way to quietly pull him to the side to ask for his help.

"Grell," says Madam Red snapping him out of his admiring gaze he has on Sebastian. The nervous butler snaps to attention. "Uh yes my Lady?" he says feebly looking towards her. Madam Red brings a tea cup to her mouth. "Learn something from Sebastian."

Grell's face falls he looks so sad, Violet can't help but feel a little sorry for him. "Yes." he says looking at his feet. Madam Red looks at Sebastian who is still pouring tea. "Just look at him. I mean this physique! You should quit this country job and work for me in the city!" she says gleefully rubbing her hand up and down Sebastian's ass.

Violet's mouth falls open and she feels her cheeks heat. 'Who the hell does she think she is?!' Violet glares at the woman but doesn't dare say anything, she doesn't want to upset Ciel. Also why does she even care? Let him get groped. See how he likes it when someone harasses him! So Violet takes a few deep breathes and tries to calm down.

"Ahem. Madam Red." Ciel says clearly not amused either by his aunt's actions. Madam Red just laughs and apologizes.

"So do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" asks Lau. Ran-Mao gets off his lap and stands as Lau places his tea cup down and joins her.

"Perhaps." Ciel says looking at him. Violet almost forgot about the drug trafficker, hopefully Ciel and Sebastian catch him soon. "Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where a rat's nest is doesn't he?" Madam Red inquires looking back and forth between Ciel and Lau.

"I am but a tamed guinea pig dedicated to my Lord. If the Earl instructs me not to act I'm bound to do nothing." Lau says walking over to Ciel and patting the kid's head. Madam Red yanks Ciel out of his chair and cuddles him close. "WATCH IT! YOU BEST KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY DARLING NEPHEW!"

Violet giggles Madam Red never ceases to amuse her. She's okay as long as she wasn't being a pervert. Ciel makes his way out the doors ignoring her and Sebastian who just called for him. She grabs Sebastian's arm gaining his attention as he's about to follow Ciel.

"Just telling you now, the others have made quite a mess of the hallway trying to catch some rats." Violet says frowning. Sebastian returns the frown. "Those three." he growls closing his eyes clearly pissed off. They both walk out into the hall and sure enough the other three are all still running around like crazy people. Finni is wearing a cat costume, of all things, and is brandishing a real cat as a weapon, Mey-rin and Bard close behind him.

"Master, today's dessert it's a deep dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon, would you like to eat with your guests?" asks Sebastian ignoring the chaos around him. The disastrous trio are still running around screaming. Violet looks at Ciel and Sebastian and it's like they both can't hear or see the others. "Bring it to my study. I'm done here." Ciel says turning around and walking away.

"Certainly, my Lord." Sebastian replies placing his hand over his heart giving a light bow. "You know he can't see you bow at him, so why bother?" Violet asks looking unimpressed at the tall butler. "One must keep up with appearances,Violet."

The three idiots come racing back around chasing two rats. Tanaka is even following them now, brandishing a net. Sebastian glares at them and dives for the rats, like Bard did earlier. But Sebastian doesn't miss and scoops them up before tossing them into Tanaka's net. The other three are panting for breath and looking at Sebastian with a dazed look.

Violet feels somewhat sorry for them. They've been trying to catch the rats for a while now and Sebastian does it on his first try. "That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work." instructs Sebastian. They all sigh and go off to do whatever they were doing before they got side tracked by the rats.

"You know good and well they weren't playing. They were trying their damnedest to catch those rats. Granted they weren't doing a good job." says Violet hands on her hips. Sebastian grins down at her and steps closer to her. "Are you trying to scold me Violet?" he says eyes glinting, his right hand caresses her face. "You wish, you freaking pervert." Violet bats his hand away and glares up at him. "Oh yes I almost forgot. You seemed quite displeased with Madam Red earlier." Sebastian says smiling now. "Don't tell me you forgot about her touching my person?" Violet feels her face flush. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN LOOKING AT ME HOW THE HELL COULD YOU EVEN NOW THAT!" she shrieks mortified. Her mind races trying to come up with an excuse as to why she was mad earlier, not paying attention to the fact that Sebastian is backing her up to the wall.

She's brought back to reality when Sebastian's arms cage her in and his head falls to her neck. His nose buried into her skin. "You have the strangest smell," he says taking a deep breath. He moves and presses his lips to the base of her throat. "It's intoxicating." Violet, whose neck is always overly sensitive, shudders and gasps at the feeling of him talking and pressing kisses to her throat. She decides she's had enough when his teeth nip her skin. She presses her hands to his chest and shoves. "Get away from me you ass, I can't help what I smell like!" But like any of the other times when she's tried to push him away he just stands his ground not budging.

"Are you trying to say you were not jealous that Madam Red touched me so inappropriately earlier?" he asks finally lifting his head. "I wasn't jealous you half-wit! I was mad!" Violet growls. She ducks under his arm only to be pulled back, this time he wraps them around her. "Now why were you angry Violet? You can't possibly like me, could you?" Sebastian, the fucker, is grinning that shit eating grin down at her.

If she could move her arms she'd punch him in his face. So maybe she does like him, they spend every waking moment together. He's not even that bad of a guy, when he's not being a perv. She relaxes her body and looks up at him smiling sweetly. " Are you asking me that, so you can confess your deep seeded love for me?" Violet asks. Sebastian's grin grows wider. "I'll take that as a yes, you do in fact fancy me." he says clearly enjoying himself. "Lemme go!" Violet hisses trying to wriggle out of his arms. He finally lets go and Violet not prepared for it stumbles for a second.

"Come along Violet, let us go serve the young master his dessert." he says like nothing just happened. Violet glares at him, following him down to the kitchen to get the pie and some tea. She's trying to think of a way to get him back, but really what can she do? If she has the others wreck something so Sebastian would have to clean it, he'd just end up making her do it. Unless she asks Ciel to let her go to town tomorrow to do some shopping. Violet smiles to herself, yes that could work out beautifully. Sebastian goes into the kitchen and pulls a delicious looking (and smelling) pie from the oven. Violet gets the cart and a silver platter, she sets the tea items on it as Sebastian places the pie next to it. "That's everything, right?" Violet asks finally looking up at him.

"Yes that is everything." Sebastian turns and pushes the cart out of the room. Violet decides to follow him. She can ask Ciel about her going into town tomorrow. She has no doubts that he'll say yes. Hell she'll probably end up buying him a treat while she's out.

Violet almost collides with Sebastian's back, not realizing their already at Ciel's study. Sebastian doesn't seem to notice however, and lifts his fist to knock lightly at the door. "Young master, I've brought your pie and afternoon tea." he says waiting for Ciel to tell him to enter. A few moments pass and there's no sound. Usually Ciel would've said something by now. "Hm...Master?" Sebastian says opening the door. Violet peers around him. The study has been ransacked. Papers and books litter the floor, the big window behind Ciel's desk is wide open. Ciel is no where in sight. Someone's kidnapped him, but who? She's about to ask Sebastian what should they do but he speaks up. "Oh this is terrible. Refreshments will all be wasted now."

Violet's mouth hangs open in shock. "Ciel's been kidnapped and your worried about the tea and pie?!" she hisses at him whacking his arm with her hand. "Now Violet, I never said I would not retrieve the young lord. Now did I?" He's grinning at her, his eye's change to that fuchsia color for a brief second. "I'm going with you!" Violet declares. If anyone's hurt Ciel she'll personally kick their asses. "Of course my lady." he says bowing to her. He turns, pie in hand, and goes out into the hall. Violet follows him wondering what he's going to do with the pie. Is he taking it with them to use it as a weapon against the kidnappers? Visions of Sebastian wielding the pie as a weapon fills her head. She chokes back a laugh, she hopes that's not the case.

"Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the master have been taken." he says to himself stopping in front of a window. Violet is about to say something again when Mey-rin runs down the hall. "SEBASTIAN! I JUST FOUND A LETTER I DID!" Mey-rin yells panting and running towards them. "Who's it addressed to Mey-rin?" asks Violet stepping in front of Sebastian. "Oh Vi I didn't see you there. It's addressed to the servant of the Earl Phantomhive." she says handing the letter to her. "Hmm well I guess that'd be you, since you're the head butler." Violet turns to give the letter to him when the window next to them shatters. A hand grabs her arm and yanks her down. She tries to keep her balance and grabs a hold of Mey-rin but ends up pulling her down too. Violet lands hard, Mey-rin falling on her back. She lays still for a moment. "Mey-rin, would you please get off." she says weakly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mey-rin apologizes and gets up, allowing Violet to sit up. Violet closes her eyes and clutches her head, what ever yanked her pulled her down rather hard. Her eyes snap open as a hand squeezes her hip. Oh God she's sitting on Sebastian's hips, the damn butler is grinning up at her. "Violet, the letter please." he says holding out his hand. Violet hands it to him before swiftly getting up. Mey-rin sports a deep blush just like her and apologizes again. Sebastian stands and opens the envelope. "If you want to return your Master safely, come to Nova garden Bethnal Green as soon as possible." he reads sighing. "Goodness what a dreadfully written letter." He fold it up with one hand and puts it inside his jacket,the other hand still somehow holding the pie. Bard, Finni and Madam Red come around the corner, more than likely to see what the noise was.

"What is going on here?" Madam Red asks looking at the broken vase and smashed window. Violet didn't even know the vase had been broken. "Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing's wrong. Don't concern yourself." Sebastian says before turning to face Bard and Finni. "Everyone Violet and I have some business to tend to. Do you mind cleaning this up?" he says handing Bard the pie but keeping the platter it was on and walks away. Violet follows after him and nearly runs into him as she rounds the corner. "I doubt you can run as fast as I can so I'll have to carry you there." he tells her. Before she can say anything, he scoops her up and holds her to his chest, then he takes off.

Violet squeezes her eyes shut, she hopes she doesn't throw up. They're going ridiculously fast, her hands ache from holding onto him so tight. She gasps and buries her face into his jacket as he makes a sharp turn. Sun light pours in through her closed eyelids and over the sound of the wind howling, she hears an automobile's engine. He's chasing a car, on foot? She knew he was fast, but not that fast. They have to be getting closer, she can hear whoever their chasing now.

"...I see something. AHHHH HURRY UP! It's coming closer!" A male voice says clearly horrified. "NO GOOD IT'S HERE!" Shouts another male voice. Suddenly there's a loud crash and Sebastian finally stops running. He shifts to hold her in only one arm and Violet finally opens her eyes. Sebastian grins at the two men before taking the field telephone away from one of them.

"Hello, pardon me but I represent the Phantomhive Estate. I was wondering if my master might be available...hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" he questions whoever is on the other line. Violet wishes she could hear them. She leans forward and presses her ear to the back of the phone. A voice is mumbling on the other side. "Woof." That was Ciel, so he's there, and he's able to talk. Relief floods Violet, at least there's that. "Very good young master. Violet and I will come to get you momentarily." Sebastian says before yanking the cord from the hand set. "Thank you for the use of your field telephone." he says to the two scared men in the automobile.

Violet's eyes widen, she didn't realize they we're teetering on a cliff! Sebastian and her were acting as a counter weight, keeping them from falling over the edge. "And now there are a few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's alright? First I'd like to know who you work for? Hurry up now I'm not exactly what you would call a patent man, and you do remember what happened to that humpty dumpty don't you?" Violet stares up at him, jeez talk about sinister. Her head snaps to the man wearing a brown cap as he begins to speak. "Our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hide out up in the city. It's in the east end." Sebastian smiles creepily and stands, shifting Violet so that she's pressed tightly against him again. "We just work for him." The man pleads, Sebastian continues smiling. "Of course I understand, I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work gentlemen. We'll let you go now, have a safe trip." He jumps back off of the hood and throws the handset to them before turning around. Violet shifts and looks behind him.

The two men look absolutely terrified as they begin to plummet down the cliff. Sebastian pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time. Violet eyes him curiously. "Oh dear. Look at how late it's gotten." he says cut off by the automobile exploding as it hits the ground below. "If we don't move quickly Violet we'll never have dinner ready in time." Violet hits his arm. "Don't worry about dinner, focus on getting us to Ciel!" she says frowning at him, his ego is way to big for his own good. Sebastian just laughs before he takes off running again.

Sebastian sets her down when they land some stairs in front of a large manor. Hundreds of guards surround them. "My my what a splendid home." Sebastian says shielding his eyes from the sun and looking around. "It's huge." says Violet agreeing with him. The guards gasp and turn to face them drawing their guns. "Hey who're these two?" One of them closest to them asks. "Ah my apologies. You see we represent the Phantomhive household." says Sebastian smirking at them.

Violet feeling somewhat childish, sticks her tongue out at them. "You better put that tongue back in your mouth you bitch!" says a man wearing a pink button down shirt and shoulder length blonde hair. He makes a grab for her but Sebastian catches his arm. "Now now, you must never threaten a lady." admonishes Sebastian before he twists the man's arm. Violet can hear the man's arm bone snap under the strain. "Why thank you, kind sir." she says playfully to Sebastian curtsying. "Think nothing of it my dear." he says throwing the platter like a frisbee hitting several guards in the head knocking them out. He rushes ahead and Violet reaches into the opening on the side of her dress, pulling out her pistol. Thankfully she has more bullets on her. She cocks the gun and shoots the leg of one man before turning the shooting the arm of another. Sebastian doesn't seem to be killing any of them so she'll follow his lead.

Her pistol empties fast and before she can reload it, one of the guards makes another grab for her. But Violet easily dodges him and kicks the side of his knee with all her might. She can feel the man's tendons and knee joint snapping at the harsh blow, before he falls to the ground screaming in pain. "YOU CUNT! YOU BROKE MY LEG!" Violet huffs and loads the pistol. However, Sebastian has knocked out the rest of them before she can fire another shot.

"Shall we go fetch our master, my lady." he says opening the door to the manor. "Lead the way." Violet says motioning him forward. Sebastian smiles at her before entering through the door. As soon as they reach the dining area of the manor multiple gunshots go off. Sebastian quickly pulls Violet behind him and uses the platter as a shield. There are numerous body guards on the upper level of the dining room.

"Please stay here a moment," he tells Violet placing her behind one of the stone pillars in the room. "This shouldn't take to long." He's off before she can say anything. She doesn't dare peek around the pillar, she might get shot. But she can hear men groaning , the platter clangs as it hits them and the sound of bodies falling. Now there's the sound of china smashing? What in the world is he doing? She takes a chance and peeks.

There's Sebastian standing on the table, a stack of dishes in his arms. He's flinging them lightning quick at the men hitting them in the face with the plates and knocking them out."Move dammit! Call in the boys from the west tower. We need to rip this bastard and his bitch apart!" yells one of them not even looking to see where he's shooting. "An entire swarm of rats. I'll get no where at this rate." Sebastian says flicking his empty arms. Forks and knives fall from his sleeves and rests between each of his fingers. Violet's mouth hangs open as she watches him leap into the air before he throws the silverware at the guards. He hits some of them in the head and others in the chest. He swings on the chandelier throwing knives and forks until all the men are either dead or unconscious.

"Oh dear that took longer than I thought." he says hanging upside down from the chandelier, before he flips down and lands on his feet. "Already 5:43, are you coming Violet? We haven't got much time." Violet walks out from behind her pillar and looks around her. Bodies, broken china and silverware litter the floor. Sebastian sure knows how to kick some ass. "I said it before, but I'll say it again. Lead the way. We need to get to Ciel quickly." she says walking towards him. She's becoming quite worried about the child's safety. "Follow me then." Sebastian says picking up the platter once more.

They make their way down a hall, not stopping to open any doors. Sebastian seems to know where he's going oddly enough. There's also no more guards, which is good. Who needs that many anyway? Unless the person who kidnapped Ciel is the drug trafficker. That could be, it's the only thing that makes sense. Sebastian stops in front of a door before opening it and stepping into the room. Violet follows him in and stands at his side.

"We have come to retrieve our master." he says bowing to a man in a white suit, a long scar rests diagonally across his face. That must be Azzurro Vanel, the man the two in the automobile told them about. Violet's eyes search the room for Ciel finally seeing the child laying on the ground. He's tied up and badly beaten but he's alive. She lets out a deep breath, thankful. "Is this a joke? I was expecting giant and instead I get scrawny dandy in a tailcoat and a maid. Who are you anyway? There's no way that your just a butler." Azzurro says training his gun on Sebastian. Violet's own pistol rests by her side, she trusts Sebastian to take care of this dumb ass.

"No sir. You see I am simply one hell of a butler. I promise." Azzurro chuckles sweat begins to pour off his forehead. "Yeah sure it does not matter anyway I have no intention of fighting you not yet." He kneels down and grabs Ciel by his hair pulling him into his arms. Azzurro presses his pistol to the child's temple. "Hey you asshole let Ciel go!" Violet growls. This stupid motherfucker, if he shoots Ciel and kills him, he's going to wish he never was never born! "Shut it, you bitch." Azzurro says to her before turning his gaze back to Sebastian. "You better have what I asked for." Sebastian reaches into his jacket. "Yes I do," he says pulling out a key. "It's right here."

Somewhere a gun goes off, shooting Sebastian through his temple. Violet stumbles back in shock as men pour into the room from a secret passage hidden behind a portrait. They all take aim and fire multiple shots into Sebastian. Demon or not how can he live through this. Violet watches in horror as Sebastian is hit again and again by bullets. She'll never get to hear him tease her again. Never get to annoy him. Never get to love him. Her eyes mist over as his body falls to the floor, un-moving.

"Hahahaha sorry dandy, I really am but this round is mine. There's no way I was going up against a Phantomhive, lord of games, without a trump card hidden. I damaged the goods a little bit but that's alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition, and now we have your maid to sell too." Azzurro says using his pistol to lift Ciel's eye patch. "Don't worry. You have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive that much longer." Violet glares at him if he thinks he's going to sell either one of them, he's out of his damn mind. She's escaped before, she can do it again.

"Alright I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead." Ciel asks Sebastian's lifeless form. Violet stops mid-step and stares at him. Did Azzurro hit him in the head to hard? She's pretty sure Sebastian is dead. "Not long." Violet whips around in shock. Did Sebastian just speak?! "But how-how are you-you just..." stammers Azzurro eyes wide, his guards all back away with scared looks on their faces.

Sebastian twitches before slowly rising, it looks as if someone is pulling him up. "Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now," Sebastian says before coughing into his hand. "Perhaps you'd like these back?" He pulls his hand away from his mouth showing bloody bullets in his palm. Violet can't believe he's alive. She's so relieved, but she's going to lay into him later about not telling her he's basically immune to gunshot wounds.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KILL HIM!" shouts Azzurro. But it's to late Sebastian throws the bullets in his hand at the guards. It may as well of been a gun. He hits them all in the chest, killing them. "Oh dear. What an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat," he says lifting one of the tails and looking at it. "At least you seem unharmed Violet." he says glancing at her smiling. "You could of avoided that, idiot." Ciel says one eye glaring at his butler. "Master how unfortunate they don't seem to have taken very good care of you." Sebastian says walking towards him.

"No stay back!" says Azzurro gun pressed to Ciel's head again. "You look like a helpless little child, all bound up like that but then I guess that's appropriate." says Sebastian still making his way to Ciel. "If you come any closer, I will shoot him." Ciel seems unimpressed and looks boredly at Sebastian. "Can we move this along? His breath smells awful." Sebastian stops and smiles at him. "But if I come any closer he might kill you." Violet hits him on the arm. "Just save him, already so we can get out of here." she tells him getting annoyed as well.

"Well then are you saying you want to break the contract?" asks Ciel still glaring at the demon butler. "No of course not. Nothings changed I remember. I remain your faithful servant my lord," says Sebastian bowing. "Master you know what you have to do. Now just say the words." Violet looks at Sebastian. Words? What words, what on Earth is he talking about? She looks to Ciel about to ask him when the child opens his closed eye for the first time. It's a dull shade of blue with a star shape imprinted over his iris and pupil.

"This is an order save me NOW!" says Ciel forcibly the star shape glows a pinkish color. "NO IT'S OVER!" shouts Azzurro firing his gun. Violet gasps and rushes forward not noticing that Sebastian has moved as well."But that's impossible." says Azzurro shocked to see Ciel still alive.

"Are you looking for this? Here then let me give it back to you." says Sebastian from behind him placing the bullet meant to kill Ciel in the man's breast pocket. As he does Azzurro's arm is ripped off of Ciel and twisted back by an unseen force, as the man screams in pain. He falls back and clutches his arm. Violet rushes forward as Sebastian lifts the boy into his arms before placing him in a chair. She quickly gets to work freeing Ciel. "No come back! Work for me! Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does." Sebastian ignores him. "Alright then twenty times. You can have all liquor and women you want too!" pleads Azzurro.

"I'm sorry . It's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in materialistic things. You see I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian says eyes turning fuchsia and his pupils become slits. Azzurro stammers weakly to scared to form words. Shadows of black feathers fills the room blocking out any light. "As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant," says Sebastian putting his right hand to his mouth and pulling his glove off with his teeth, revealing the same symbol in Ciel's eye on the back of his hand. So that's why he wears those gloves. "A wish, a sacrifice, and this. All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive, until the day I swallow his soul." Ciel sold his soul to Sebastian? Why would he do something like that? Then it dawns on Violet, Ciel is a revenge thristy child. He probably made the contract to have some help to locate his parent's murderer."Unfortunately this game is over for you." Ciel says finally unbound.

Azzurro screams in agony as Sebastian descends upon him.

* * *

Sebastian carries the sleeping child in his arms, Violet walks beside him keeping a close eye on him. His wounds need treated badly. Ciel's eye finally opens and he gasps. "Your awake master?" asks Sebastian. "Welcome back to the land of the living Ciel." says Violet cheerfully. Mey-rin and Finni run up to them as they reach the manor. "Master! Welcome home sir!" Finni says excitedly. "Oh dear!" cries Mey-rin gasping in shock. "Master your injured." Finni says looking equally as shocked. "There's no need to worry you two. Ciel simply fell, Sebastian and I will tend to his injuries." Violet says to them smiling.

"It's nothing to worry about," assures Ciel. "What? You don't believe what your master tells you?" Mey-rin grins up at him. "Oh no we do." she says. "You just look so cute, being held like a baby an all." finishes Finni grinning also. Violet's head jerks back as loud laughter pours from her mouth. "Put me down." says Ciel glaring at the butler. "Stop looking at me like that, and Violet stop laughing! Honestly!" Sebastian falls to his knees and bows his head.

"Young master. I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone. I hang my head in shame. Dinner is not ready." he says sadly. "Oh would you quit about dinner. I'm sure I can prepare something really quick." giggles Violet still laughing about what Finni said.

"Yes just a sandwich should be fine." says Ciel making his way to the manor. They all follow into the manor. Ciel goes up stairs with Sebastian while Mey-rin and Finni follow Violet to the kitchen.

"Have you guys eaten dinner yet?" asks Violet pulling out some the left over donburi from the day before. "Bard, I want you to cut this meat into thin strips, and then brown it in a pan. There's no rush. So take your time, okay?" Violet warns. "We 'aven't eaten." says Bard glaring at the pie from earlier. Violet stops cutting some bread and looks at him. "Well I'll make you all some sandwiches, and I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind if you all had some pie as well."

Their faces light up and Finni throws his arms around her and squeezes. "Oh thank you Vi! Thank you thank you thank you!" shouts Finni laughing. "Y-your wel-welcome Finni but your going to kill me." gasps Violet. Her face is turning blue from lack of oxygen, thankfully Finni lets go. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, why don't you get the plates, Mey-rin if you could cut the pie and serve it, that would be helpful." says Violet rubbing her ribs before she begins slicing the bread again. "Aye aye!" They all say saluting her. "Oh and Bard," Violet says over her shoulder. "Eh?" he says questioningly. "Do not use your flame thrower. If you do, you won't live to see tomorrow." she threatens. "Alright I'll just cook the slow way then."

They all get to work doing the tasks Violet gave them. Finni is helping Mey-rin plate the pie she's sliced. Violet take out some lettuce and tomato from the icebox(1). She shreds the lettuce and cuts the tomatoes into slices, layering one on top of the other on each slice of bread. Bard, finishes browning the beef and brings it over. He and Violet take some tongs, pulling the meat from the hot pan onto the open sandwiches, before closing and plating them as well.

"Okay guys," says Violet putting her and Ciel's plate on a cart along with some tea. "I'm going to go and give this to Ciel. Go ahead and eat. Thanks for helping me make dinner." She smiles brightly at them. The words barely escape her lips before they begin stuffing their mouths. Murmurs of 'You're welcome' are heard over chewing. Violet just shakes her head and makes her way to Ciel's bedroom.

She reaches his door in no time and knocks before entering. Sebastian is off to the side of the bed, Ciel laying upon it glaring up at him. The kid looks a lot better, the blood and cuts have all been tended to. She's glad nothing worse happened to him. "Here you go Ciel, we cooked some leftover donburi and made sandwiches out of it. For dessert there's the pie Sebastian mentioned earlier." Violet says taking out a bed tray table, she unfolds the legs and places it over the child's lap. Sebastian walks forward, grabs the two plates and places them on the tray, along with the two tea cups. "Why are there two plates of food?" questions Ciel suspiciously.

"I'm eating in here too, I had something I wanted to ask." Violet says climbing into the bed and sitting next to him. Ciel shakes his head at her and sighs. He's learned a long time ago that Violet didn't care one single bit about his personal space or that he was her employer.

"What do you want." he asks before taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Well I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off so I could go into town, there's something I need to do." Violet says hesitantly hoping he doesn't ask 'what things'. There's nothing she really needs to do, she just needs out of the manor while her prank on Sebastian is going on. "Sure whatever. Do you need Sebastian?"

"Umm no that's okay really! I'll just ride one of the horses." she says panicking a little. "What do you need to do in town?" Sebastian finally speaks, but it's the one thing she hoped on one would ask. Shit she needs to think, make up an excuse anything believable. They're both eyeing her questioningly.

"Er ummm...Victor wants to have breakfast with me!" she says quickly. Sebastian glares at her his normal red colored eyes flash that familiar fuchsia. "Is he trying to court you?" he says smiling forcibly. "He might be, what's it to you?" she lies. Violet prays for Victor the grocers safety Sebastian may kill him if the look he's giving her is any clue. "Yes fine. I suppose you deserve it." mutters the child. Violet closes the small space between them and wraps her arms around his shoulders squeezing him in a light hug. "Thank you!" she squeals delighted her fib worked. Ciel pushes her away and glares at her. "Just eat would you!"

"Oh one more thing," she says pointing an accusing finger at Sebastian. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you and Ciel had a contract?" Sebastian, still currently pissed off, takes a moment before answering. "It wasn't my business to tell." he says evenly. "Okay that's true, so Ciel why didn't you tell me? I mean you had to of know I'd found out about Sebastian being a demon." she says before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I figured you'd find out eventually, like you did when you found out his true nature. Why do you ask? Do you have a problem?" Ciel asks eye trained on her taking a rather large bite of his pie. Violet scoffs and shakes her head. "Nope it's your soul not mine. Do what you want with it."

"I intend to. Now would you quit talking and finish your food, so I can go to bed."Ciel says once more. "Okay okay I'm eating." Violet says laughing taking another bite of her sandwich. Now to think of a plan for the prank...

* * *

Violet gets up early and gets to work. Sebastian should be outside feeding his hoard of cats. Normally Violet would go with him, since she loves the creatures dearly too. But she asked to sleep in when he went to awake her and surprisingly he allowed her to. She makes her way to the kitchen quietly and goes to the sink. The empty mop bucket she had in her arms is quickly filled before she makes her way to Sebastian bedroom.

She pulls his desk chair over to the door and climbs on it. She opens the door wide enough so she can fit through but Sebastian would have to open it to enter the room. She places the bucket on the door and door frame. It teeters dangerously for a moment before settling. She gives herself a mental cheer, proud of her work. She gets down and replaces the chair. Violet isn't to sure the bucket will work, so she has another plan just in case. She needs to go to her and Mey-rin's room though to set it up.

Violet tiptoes to the room and slowly opens the door. Mey-rin is a heavy sleeper but she'd rather play it safe. She makes her way to Mey-rin's closet where she has two cages hidden. One of them has a couple squirrels she's managed to capture last night before she went to bed, the other some robins, that so happened to have flown into the room that very morning. She managed to catch them with out waking Mey-rin luckily. Violet reaches down and undoes both of the small cage's latches. She quickly closes the closet door before the animals have time to escape. Now when Mey-rin wakes up and goes to get dressed the animals will be released and cause all kinds of havoc.

Violet walks to her own closet and pulls out her nicer day dress. It's a deep forest green, with a square neckline trimmed in black lace. The sleeve stop at her elbows, a band of black lace around the seam, the same lace is on the hemline at the end of the dress. It's a pretty dress, not one she'd normally go into town in, but she's supposed to be going there _'for breakfast'_. She gets dressed in a hurry and brushes out her hair, before braiding it. She would've liked to have worn it down. But it would be a tangled mess from riding on a walks over to her bed and sits down, pulling on her boots. Violet grabs her small purse and makes her way outside. She hopes she doesn't run into the demon butler. He's still kind of pissed about her going into town to see Victor.

She makes it outside and to the horse stable. Saddling a brown mare, Violet grabs a stool to use to get on the horse back. Since she's wearing a dress and not riding pants, she has to sit side saddle. It's annoying but she'll just have to deal with it. Violet clicks her tongue. "Come on girl lets go."

Violet wonders around town after hitching her horse in a near by stable. She wants to go to a bookstore and see if they have anything that might interest her. But first she is rather hungry, so she makes her way to a near by restaurant. It's a small place, with only a few tables. As soon as she steps in the door a bright and cheery young woman greets her.

"Hello Miss, my name is Harriet. If you'd follow me I'll show you to a table." she says picking up a menu and walking to an empty table. They must have good food, almost all the tables are taken except one. Violet sits down, and glances at the menu Harriet just handed to her.

"I've never been here before, do you have any recommendations?" asks Violet feeling a little overwhelmed. The menu is large and has a lot of items on it. Harriet looks thoughtful for a moment. "Our cook makes a nice ham and cheese omelette." she says smiling. Violet smiles back. "Sounds good to me, I'll have some earl grey tea to go along with it. Thank you." Harriet writes her order on a little notebook before scurrying away.

Violet sits and waits, trying to decide where she'd like to go after she finishes eating. She knows she wants to visit a book store and a candy shop. But that wouldn't take long at all. She could go to a dress shop, but the thought of trying on clothes doesn't sound to appealing. Maybe she'll just walk around and if a shop catches her eye she'll go in. It's a few more minutes before Harriet returns carrying a tray with an omelette and a cup of tea.

"Here you go Miss. I hope you enjoy your food." she says giving Violet another smile before going to a different table to assist someone else. Violet takes a bite of her breakfast, it is pretty good. Sebastian's cooking is way better, but this isn't bad at all. The tea is pretty good as well. It doesn't take her long to finish her meal. She pays Harriet and makes her way back outside. Deciding to visit the candy shop that's right next door.

The bell above the door jingles as she enters. A portly old man from behind the counter smiles at her. "Mornin' Miss, anything you fancy?" he asks. Violet walks up to him and eyes the rows of sweet that sit on the shelves behind him. "Hmm could I please have a couple of your lollipops please." she asks pointing to the ones she wants. "Sure thing, would that be all?" Violet looks around some more deciding she'd like something sweet for later too. "Could I also have some of your sarsaparilla drops as well." The man bags her order, typing the price on his register. "That'll be two shillings." Violet hands him the money, taking the bags from him. "Thank you." she says over her shoulder making her way back outside.

Okay she has her candy now she just needs to find a bookstore. She turns on her heel to walk down the road when she bumps into someone. She stumbles back before regaining her balance. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying atten..." She looks up and sees a very very pissed off Sebastian. _Shit_ how'd he find her? She was only gone for an hour and a half! He glares down at her, before grabbing her wrist and dragging her in the direction of her horse.

"Hey you deserved it, okay." she huffs. Sebastian ignores her and continues to pull her along. "Look it couldn't of been that bad, it was only a couple of small animals." He stops pulling her and turns around. "You have no idea the damages the others have caused. Mey-rin went into a frenzy after the animals escaped her closet, waking both Finni and Bard with her screaming. They ruined the hallway floors, tore off the kitchen door, and smashed a window." he seethes eyes still glaring down at her. "Like I said you deserved it." Violet says crossing her arms.

"And why did I?" he questions pulling her along once again. "For all the stuff you pull, like yesterday. You teased me about being mad at Madam Red. I had to get even with you somehow." He glances behind himself again looking at her. "So you thought if you escaped into town you'd be sparred of cleaning up the mess you have caused?" he grins wickedly now eyes glinting. "Well Violet I'm sorry to say that that part of your plan has been ruined. I have left all the cleaning for you to do once we get back to the manor."

Violet's face falls, she knew her plan would back fire on her. _Damn._

* * *

A/N: (1) Icebox-Victorian refrigerator.

Sorry this chapter took so long to get published. I got sick a week ago and just now got over it. I hope the slightly longer chapter makes up for the wait. I'll try to have the next one out relatively soon ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: His Maid- Home

 **WARNINGS:** Language

* * *

Sebastian continues to pull her along the streets clearly very pissed off. Okay maybe, just maybe her prank was a little harsh. If what he says is true then the others have made a bigger mess than she anticipated. "Look I'm sorry okay. I didn't expect them to cause that much of a mess. Only a slight one." she says sighing trying to pull her arm away. Sebastian stops again and glares at her, not uttering a word.

" **STOP RIGHT THERE, KIDNAPPER!** "yells a male voice somewhere in the crowd. It sounded like... no it couldn't be? _Could it_? A man a few inches shorter than Sebastian, with shaggy blonde hair and warm brown eyes, glares at the butler. He's handsome as hell, with chiseled cheek bones and a strong jaw. He's wearing a black coat over a navy blue vest and a white button down shirt. His pants are the same navy color as his vest. His black shoes are worn and have a couple of scuffs. She'd recognize him by his unruly hair alone, it's Theodore, her best friend. Her only friend.

"Theo what are you doing here?" Violet asks. Sebastian finally lets go and looks back and forth between them.

"Violet! I'm so glad I found you!" he exclaims wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I went to your house, but I found your father and Clive(1) dead! You were no where to be found! I was going to check up on you since you told me that Nathan had been acting strange."

"I'm so sorry Theo, I should have written." she says frowning. "Oh the man pulling me a long isn't a kidnapper, he's actually my coworker." Violet points to Sebastian who is glaring at Theodore.

"Just what in the world happened Letty?" Theodore asks glaring back at Sebastian.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" she hisses punching him in the arm. He just laughs and grabs her, ruffling her hair with the hand he's not hugging her with.

"Perhaps we should go back to the manor to discuss this?" says Sebastian finally speaking. That's probably a good idea. They're already drawing a crowd to them. A man yelling 'Stop kidnapper' is sure to attract attention.

"Manor, what manor?" asks Theodore eyeing Violet.

"Phantomhive Manor. I told you a few seconds ago that Sebastian and I we're coworkers." she says pointing to the grumpy demon. "Well I'm a maid and he's the head butler, we work for Earl Phantomhive."

Theodore gives a low whistle. "Huh, who would've thought you'd end up as a maid." he says teasingly. Violet shoves him and laughs.

"Well neither did I, you ass!" she retorts giggling. She missed Theo, she can't believe she completely forgot to write him. Sebastian clears his throat reminding them of his presence.

"I will take Violet back to the manor, I'm sure you can find your own way there Mr.?" He trails off looking pointedly at Theodore. Violet has no idea why he looks so mad at Theo. Sebastian keeps glaring at him, is he... _is he jealous_? Oh he is, that has to be it. To test her theory Violet grabs Theo's hand and squeezes it. Theo smiles down at her, oblivious to the harsh look Sebastian is giving him. Well her theory been proven, he is jealous.

"It's Hadley, but please call me Theo. Sorry about accusing you earlier of being a kidnapper. But yes I have my own horse, I can just follow you two back." he says grinning pointing with his free hand towards the stables.

"Okay sounds good to me." Violet says grinning back at him and releasing his hand. All three of them make their way to the stable. Theodore's horse is a couple stalls down from Violet's own. Once she reaches her horse she turns to Sebastian. "So we'll meet you there."

"I'm riding with you." he says already climbing onto the horse. "You are going to ride with me back to the manor." He grabs her by the arm and pulls her up setting her down behind him. As soon as she's settled he takes off. Theo yells at him to wait up.

They arrive at the manor, Theo close behind them. Violet hops down ignoring the hand Sebastian offered her and runs towards Theo to escort him inside. She's so excited that he's here, she missed him. He gets off of his horse and Violet grabs his hand and basically drags him behind her.

* * *

"Wow! So this has been where your staying?" he asks eyes roaming all over the manor. Violet smiles at him as Sebastian falls instep beside her.

"Yeah, I've only been here a few months. They're pretty nice here." she replies. They reach the door and walk in. "Come on we can talk in the kitchen." Violet begins to pull him along again when Sebastian interrupts her. It's clear to her, now that she knows he's jealous, that he doesn't want her alone with her friend.

"I believe the young master would like a chance to speak to Theodore as well."

Violet guesses that true. Ciel would like to speak or see a guest in his home. She's just so worked up. Theo has always been like an older brother to her, keeping safe from bullies and later Nathan. "Yeah, he probably would," she says turning to look at Theo. " He's a thirteen year old Earl named Ciel, don't comment on how he's a child though. He's pretty sensitive about his age." She warns him grinning.

"You should heed your advice Violet. Do you not call the young lord a child also?" Sebastian asks smirking. Violet begins to walk towards Ciel's study. The boy should be in there during this time of day. The two men follow behind her, one glaring and the other looking around in awe.

"I never call him a child to his face though. But I refuse to call him master or my lord. It feels too strange to call a kid master. I don't know how you and the others do it." Violet says brows furrowing. Granted she does call him that when he has guests over. But that's only so Ciel can keep up appearances. Also her and Sebastian came to an agreement when she first came here, and she refused to call Ciel by nothing but his name. She could as long as they had no guests, but if they did, she was to call him master or sir. It's really the only thing she dislikes about being a maid.

They all reach Ciel's study, Violet gives a light knock before entering. Ciel is at his desk, with a pile of papers in front of him. He looks up as they all enter the room, giving Sebastian a questioning look. "This is my friend," Theo coughs and looks at her. "Sorry **BEST** friend, Theodore Hadley, Sebastian and I ran into him while I was in town. He's been searching for me since I went 'missing'."

"It's nice to meet you Ciel." he says walking to the child's desk shaking his hand in greeting. Ciel sighs and moves the stack of papers over, before sitting back in his chair.

"Well you might as well sit." he says nodding to a couple of chairs. "Sebastian you might as well stay too, to hear what Mr. Hadley has to say." Sebastian goes to stand beside the chair Violet is sitting in.

"Of course young master."

They all three turn to look at Theo waiting for him to speak. He clears his throat and begins to tell them whats been going on. "I went to your farm, to see if you needed any help. I knew your father would have been drinking heavier than he normally would on that day. So I was going to take you into town for the day."

"Why would her father drink heavier on that day?" questions Ciel his eyes narrowing. He looks at Violet clearing wanting her to tell him the reason. Violet's whole body tenses, she hates thinking about it. It always leaves her body feeling cold, and a feeling of remorse fills her stomach.

"A week after my fifth birthday, my mother was killed." Violet closes her eyes, trying to will the images out of her head. It's funny really, she can barely remember her mother, but she can still see her lifeless body in the middle of the road, her throat torn to shreds. There was so much blood, to much blood.

"I thought your mother was sick and eventually perished from her illness." Sebastian says clearly confused. Violet's mouth goes dry, she can't tell them she was the cause of her mother being killed. The reason her father drank, the reason why he hated her so much. She looks at Theo for support, the man smiles at her reassuringly.

"Violet used to love dogs, any animal really," he began. "Her parents and I used to warn her though that the town had vicious strays. Violet would get so excited and run to greet any dog she saw..." Theo reaches out and squeezes her hand. "One day as her and her mother were shopping in town, one of the feral dogs crossed their path. Violet ran towards it and it lunged at her, sinking it's teeth into her arm. Her mother, ripped her daughter away, the dog then turned on her and..." His voice trails off gesturing at his throat.

"So your father drinks heavily on the anniversary of your mother's death," Ciel says to her before he faces Theo. " and you go there to take her away?"

"Yes, but when I went there this time I found Nathan dead and their only horse dead also. I became worried about Violet, fearing she too had been killed. But I never found her body so I assumed she had been kidnapped." Theo says frowning. He was really worried about her. Violet smiles to herself, he always did.

"Nathan sold me Theo. I...killed my captors and met Ciel and Sebastian there. They were investigating the area looking for the cult Nathan sold me to." she tells him grimacing.

"Wait, Nathan, your father, **SOLD YOU**!?"

"Yeah, remember I told you he always threatened to, well he finally did it. I tried to escape and rode Clive to the edge of our land. But they shot him and caught up with me. The leader of the cult, shot and killed Nathan when he refused to give him the money back." Violet says settling back into her chair.

"And then you meet these two?" Theodore asks looking at Ciel and Sebastian.

Violet's mouth forms a small smile. Meeting Ciel and Sebastian was the best thing that's ever happened to her. She has a _home_ now, something she didn't have with Nathan. "Yes, about a month later."

"Well you look a lot happier, but what about your house? Didn't your grandfather leave it to your mother in his will?" he asks curiously.

Violet nods. "Yes, and when she died the house went to me. That's the only reason why Nathan didn't gamble it away. It wasn't his."

"Well I think you should come back to decide what to do with the place." he says eyeing Ciel.

"What do you think Ciel? Would you wanna go see my home town?" Violet asks eyes pleading with him to say yes.

"Where is it?" Ciel asks sighing pinching the bridge of his nose, like he's forming a headache.

"It's a small town called Alverton(2). It's about a days drive from here." she says smiling.

"We'll leave in the morning. Sebastian would you show our guest where he'll be sleeping for the night."

"Yes my young lord." Sebastian replies bowing.

* * *

Morning comes quickly. Well quicker since Sebastian woke her up at the crack of dawn to help him prepare for the journey. Everyone's still asleep, except for Ciel and Theo. Violet made them both some breakfast and their both currently eating. Sebastian told the disastrous trio that they we're leaving for a few days and to not destroy the place. She would've liked for them to come, but who knows what kind of trouble those three could get into in such a small town.

"Violet, please pay attention." Sebastian says frowning at her.

"It's to early." she grumbles yawning. She had to been asleep for only 2 hours last night.

"You would have been more rested if you and Mr. Hadley had not spent the entire night talking." he informs her placing Ciel's clothes in a travel bag, Violet picks out a couple pairs of shoes and hands them to him.

"I haven't seen him in a while, I wanted to catch up with him," Violet says arms crossed over her chest. "Besides couldn't you pack Ciel's things by yourself, I still have to pack too. Aren't we leaving soon?"

"Do not worry about packing. I packed for you whilst you and talked." he says hand over his heart.

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing," she mutters. Ever since he woke her up he's been trying to keep her away from Theo as much as possible. It's actually pretty cute, who knew he could get so jealous. Maybe he likes her too? He has to feel something towards her at least or he wouldn't act like this. "Is that everything?" she asks speaking louder.

"Yes I believe so, I will go get the carriage ready if you would go get the young master and your guest." He picks up the travel bag full of Ciel's things. Violet follows him out the door and makes her way towards the dining room.

Ciel and Theo are done eating, both of them are leaning over a chessboard. One of them must have grabbed it from Ciel's study. "Are you both ready to go?" she asks picking up the dishes, she'll put them into the kitchen sink on the way out. Mey-rin can wash them later.

"Yes, at least I'm ready, are you Ciel?" Theo asks standing and walking towards her. Ciel nods and stands as well. He walks past them and out the door. Violet shakes her head and smiles. Ciel was so adorable in the mornings. Especially early morning, he was so grumpy.

"You might as well follow him, I'm going to drop these off in the sink then I'll join you." she says nodding towards the dishes in her hands.

"Is that Sebastian fellow out there?" Theo asks worriedly. Sebastian must've really spooked him last night. He kept popping in unexpectedly while they we're talking and making snide comments to Theo.

"Yes, he'll be out there. But don't worry to much, he won't harm you, you're a guest," she says smiling at him and pushing him out the door. "I'll be there shortly, he won't have time to murder you." she teases laughing at his shocked and scared face.

"Your a cruel friend Letty." he sighs shoulders slumping the smile on his face betrays his act of sadness.

"I told you not to call me that!" she hisses stomping her foot. Theodore just laughs and makes his way to the entrance. Violet grumbles to herself and goes to the kitchen before going to her and Mey-rin's room. She grabs an empty bag hoping to bring some things here from her old house.

"Are you ready?"

Violet lets out a shriek and drops the bag. She turns around and sees an amused Sebastian. "Damn it! You almost gave me a heart attack! I told you before not to sneak up on me," she whispers eyeing Mey-rin, who just let out a rather loud snore. She really can sleep through anything. "But yes I'm ready, I just wanted to grab this bag so I can bring my other belongings here."

"Then let's go." he says patting her head like she was a small child, she hits him with the bag earning a chuckle from him. "My so violent."

"Just go." she laughs walking past him.

They both make it outside to the carriage. Sebastian takes the empty bag and puts it with the rest of the luggage. Violet is about to enter the carriage when he stops her. She looks up at him expectantly, what could he want now?

"You'll be accompanying me on the driver seat Violet, you will have to guide me to your town." he says hoisting her up onto said seat, before he climbs up himself. Violet settles herself on the hard bench and sighs. She was hoping to spend a little time with Theo on the journey.

It takes them one full day to reach Alverton. Then another hour to reach her home. Sebastian drove all night long the two humans in the carriage slept. Violet on the other hand had trouble finding a comfortable spot, and Sebastian refused to let her into the carriage to sleep. So she snuggled into his side hoping that if she annoyed him enough he'd let her. Her plan didn't work though. He just allowed her to lean against him.

He woke her when they reached her house. The place seems so small now that she was used to living at the Phantomhive manor. It desperately needed work done to it. The white paint was chipping and the roof had a pretty sizable hole that was being covered by a plank of wood. She hopped down and went to wake the others as Sebastian grabbed their luggage before placing the bags on the front porch.

"Are we there?" asks Ciel rubbing his eyes and walking out of the carriage, Theo right behind him.

"Yes we just got here, Theo do you have the key?" Violet asks looking at her friend expectantly holding out her hand.

"Yes, yes I do. It's here some where..." he says patting himself down, he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a bent key. Violet takes it from him and walks to the door. She lets out a deep breath before unlocking the door and entering. The others follow her in.

She glances around and winces. She forgot how bad it was in here. Theo was used to it, he's been here multiple times. But the other two...she doesn't want them to treat her any different because of how she was raised. The walls were a disgusting yellow color that had once been white, cracks and holes dotted them. A small couch sat in what would be the drawing room, but the couch sat in tatters. A small chair knocked on it's side next to it. She knows the rest of the house will look the same. The only room that fared any better was her own room, but not by much.

"Sorry about the mess..." her voice trails off not knowing what else to say. Ciel, bless him, doesn't seem fazed. Sebastian rights the small chair and the child sits down.

"Just get what you came for, the sooner you do the sooner we can leave." he says looking her in the eye. She has to agree with him, she doesn't want to be here any longer than what's necessary either.

"Okay I just need a few things it shouldn't take long." she says trying to smile, she turns towards the stair case and begins to make her way to the attic. She'll start there first, she stashed some of her mother's photographs up there and a few of her items. She reaches for the door knob when a gloved hand reaches around her and opens the door for her. She jumps in surprise and glares at the butler behind her.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me! I swear I'm going to buy a bell and pin it on you."

"I would like to assist you in getting your belongings." he replies smiling easily up at her.

"Yeah, okay just follow me, and be careful the floor up here isn't exactly stable." Violet says walking into the attic. Trunks and furniture draped in yellowing cloth cover the room. But Violet ignores all of them, the one she wants is in the very back corner hidden from view. Her and Sebastian carefully step through the room, mindful of the floor boards that look rotted. Violet kneels down once they reach a small trunk that's locked.

"Damn, I don't have the key anymore." she grumbles glaring at the padlock.

"Allow me." Sebastian says reaching forward. He grasps the lock and jerks his hand back, the clasp and padlock now detached from the trunk and in his hand. Violet beams up at him and laughs.

"Thanks! I knew I let you follow me around for a reason." she teases still smiling.

"Are you going to open it, or should I?" he asks smiling back at her.

Violet looks at the trunk and takes a deep breath before opening the lid. There's not many things in it, and they hold little value. But to her they mean everything. A small oval picture frame sits on a blue and yellow quilt. Violet picks up both items and sets them in her lap. Her hands hover for a second over the frame before she flips it over. The picture is of a young woman in her early twenty's with long wavy hair. In her arms she's holding a toddler wearing a ribbon in her hair, their both smiling at the camera.

"Is that your mother?" he asks leaning down and looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah that's my mother, her name was Julia. I was only two in this picture." she says fingers running across her mother's face. She sighs before she sits the picture back down onto the quilt before she stands. Sebastian takes the bundle out of her arms and looks around the room.

"Was that all that you needed?" he asks looking at her questioningly.

Violet rubs the back of her head and smiles sheepishly. "Yeah the blanket used to be hers. I put it in the trunk along with that picture. Nathan destroyed the rest of her things. Thankfully he didn't care to much about the attic or it's contents, so I knew it would be safe," she says making her way towards the door. "I would suggest we could stay here for the night, but I don't think that would be a good idea..."

Sebastian just nods and follows her down the stairs. Violet goes start to the drawing room and takes the items from his arms. She stands next to Theo, shifting the items in her arms to hold on to them better. "Are you guys ready to leave?" she asks looking at them both.

"We're not staying here?" Theo questions standing from his spot on the ratty couch.

"No. I don't think it'd be a good idea. We'll just get a hotel and tomorrow I plan on just selling this place to the bank." Violet informs him smiling lightly. She'll miss this place, it's the only other physical connection she has with her mother. But the house is in horrible need of repairs from years of neglect. She can't possible over see repairs when she lived all the way in London.

"Why don't I just buy it from you and fix the place up?" he asks placing a hand on her shoulder, Sebastian takes a step closer to her and frowns at Theo. Violet resists the urge to tease him, and instead looks up at Theo.

"If your sure you want this place just take it. You don't have to pay me for it. The bank would probably just demolish the house and resell the land."

"Then it's settled, I'll take this place off your hands!" he exclaims grinning and shaking her hand vigorously. Violet laughs and jerks her arm away.

"What are you trying to do? Shake my arm out of it's socket?" she giggles shoving his chest. Theo grins mischievously and pulls into a tight embrace, rubbing his knuckles on top of her head. Violet shrieks in laughter and tries to push him away. Ciel just looks at the two adults acting like children and sighs. Sebastian who seems to have had enough, pulls Violet away from Theo and tucks her into his side.

"I believe we should leave before the sun sets. Would you be accompanying us Mr. Hadley?" Sebastian asks smiling darkly at the other man.

"Err ummm... N-no I think I-I'll just stay here and go ov-ver everything that needs done." he stammers clearly scared by the look Sebastian is giving him.

"Are you sure Theo?" Violet elbows Sebastian in his side and gives him a warning look. He better be nice to Theodore if he knows what's good for him. Sebastian, who must not have any fear for his life, ignores her.

"I'm sure Vi, I need to figure out what needs my immediate attention. Then I need to hire a few people to help me with the repairs." he says easily trying to ignore the butler.

"Well if your sure, maybe we could meet up for breakfast tomorrow?" she asks while trying to squirm out from under Sebastian's arm, who just tightens his grip on her.

"I'm sure he'll meet us for breakfast, let's just go." Ciel says clearly getting annoyed. Theo waves as Sebastian basically drags Violet away.

They stay at the only hotel in the small town. They have to share one room though. The rest are all being used by boarders. Lucky the room has two beds, and Sebastian doesn't need to sleep. Violet and Sebastian place the luggage next to one of the small beds. Sebastian opens one and begins to put Ciel's things away. Violet shakes her head, not understanding the need to unpack when they'd be leaving tomorrow.

"Is there a place to eat?" asks Ciel looking at her expectantly.

"We can eat here, Clara cooks the meals for the guests. I could go see what she's made if your hungry." Violet says. Ciel just nods, so she takes that as his way of saying he is in fact hungry. Violet leaves the room and makes her way down stairs to the front desk.

An older woman with gray hair and a few inches shorter than Violet stands behind it, writing something down in a large book. "Excuse me, Clara? I was hoping to trouble you for something for dinner." Violet asks trying not to startle the old woman.

"Oh dear! Of course, I'm sorry I should've offered you and your husband and child something to eat. It does my heart good Violet that you married such a nice man, and his son is so well behaved! I hope stew is okay?" Clara says excitedly.

Violet smiles at her, Clara always did get overly excited, she even came to the conclusion, by herself, that she had married a widower who had a young son. Ciel almost lost it, and Sebastian didn't correct her. Probably for the best, it wouldn't look very good for her to share a room with a man she wasn't married to. "That sounds fine, do you need me to help you bring it up stairs?"

"Oh no dear, go back up to your handsome husband." Clara says winking.

"Okay if your sure?" Violet says frowning. Really it wouldn't bother her to help. It'll actually get her out of the room for a little while longer.

"Of course I'm sure. I just have to heat up the stew, and I'll send up some of my peach cobbler as well." Clara says making shooing gestures.

Violet giggles. "Okay thank you Clara. I always loved your peach cobbler." she says making her way back up to the room, Clara already gone and in the kitchen.

Violet opens the room door and steps in. Ciel is sitting at the table off in the corner and Sebastian is looking out the window. Violet sits across from the child. Violet is about to say something when Sebastian speaks.

"How small is this town?" he asks eyes never leaving the window. It probably shocking to come from a big city to a small town like this. They only have one store, and the hospital resides on the top floor. Their church is also the school house, and the only hotel is also a boarding house.

"I think they last time someone counted, there had to be 100 or 200 people here. Everyone eventually moves. A lot of families relocated during the years those feral dogs were here, this used to be a fairly large town before then." she asks grimacing at the thought of the dogs.

"Hmmm. How did a pack of feral dogs make it into the town, and how were they taken care of?" Sebastian asks finally turning to face her.

Violet furrows her brow and frowns. "I was only five, I don't really know how they came to be here. But I know the town hired a group of men to exterminate them. I think one of the men died though, but they did manage to kill all the dogs." Violet is interrupted by someone, probably Clara, knocking on the door.

Sebastian walks forward and opens it, sure enough Clara is there with a cart of food. She even brought Sebastian a plate, Violet bites her lip wondering how she can get Clara to take one of the plates back.

"Thank you Mrs. Thompson the food looks delishous." Sebastian says smiling a the old woman taking the cart from her.

"Oh no need to thank me, I'm just glad to see Violet doing so well! Just put the cart with the dirty dishes out in the hall and I'll come retrieve them later." Clara says already making her way back to the front desk. Sebastian shuts the door and begins to serve the food.

"What are we going to do about your plate?" Violet asks sitting down to eat the stew and cobbler.

"I am going to eat as well." he answers easily, sitting down at the chair next to Violet. She looks at him and watches as he picks up a spoonful of stew and eats it. Violet has never seen him eat before, she actually wasn't sure if he could. Violet and Ciel begin to eat too a comfortable silence fills the room the only sound is of silver ware hitting their bowls.

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible tomorrow. There are things I have to do back at the manor." Ciel says pushing away his half eaten stew and taking a rather large bite of cobbler.

"Of course, my young lord." Sebastian readily agrees with him. Violet frowns but doesn't say anything, she can't stay here forever, she'll miss Theo though. Hopefully he'll visit often now that he knows where she lives. They continue to eat in silence. They finish eating and she gather the dishes and waits outside until Sebastian changes Ciel into his night clothes. Violet opted to just wear the clothes she's wearing now to bed, to save them the hassle of having to leave the room while she gets ready for bed. It doesn't take long, thankfully, before Sebastian tells her she can come back in.

The room is dark, she barely makes out Ciel, who has chosen the bed closet to the window. Which leaves Violet with the one near the door. Sebastian sits down on the chair closet to her bed and settles in for the night. Violet quickly gets into bed, only fumbling a little before she relaxes beneath the covers.

"Good night Ciel and Sebastian." she says fighting back a yawn.

"Good night Violet" responds Sebastian. Ciel makes a noise of acknowledgment. Violet cuddles up to one of the pillows and falls asleep.

She's awaken all to soon for her tastes. A hand trails up her side and rest on her neck caressing the skin there before it moves back down her side. It's like who ever is 'petting' her thinks she's a cat. Her eyes snap open and she sees Sebastian staring down at her with an amused expression. Her left arm swings out to hit him but he backs away quickly, out of her reach. Violet sits up about to give him an earful, when she hears someone knock on the door. Shooting Sebastian a glare, which he ignores and continues smiling at her, she goes to the door and opens it. Expecting Clara to be there but instead a little boy, around 6 years old, with dark blonde hair and brown eyes looks up at her.

"Henry? Where's Theo, did he send you?" she asks the child looking down the hallway trying to see if she can spot her friend.

"Theo said he wouldn't be able to make it to breakfast. He found someone to help him at fix up your old house, but they wanted to start right away." Henry says inching closer to Violet before he fist her dress and buries his face in the fabric. "I missed you Violet, I'm so glad big brother found you!"

Violet pats his back, she can feel Ciel and Sebastian's eyes on her. "Well maybe Theo can bring you to London sometime for a visit? How's that sound?" she asks trying to appease the child turned octopus. His little hands grip her dress tighter and he looks up at her with tears in his eyes, lower lip out in a pout. He quickly hides his face, and sniffs. "H-hey don't cry buddy. If we don't see you soon I'm sure I can come back for a visit. Right guys?" Violet looks behind her, both males have an amused expression, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"Yes that should be fine." Ciel says coughing to hide his laughter.

Violet gently pulls Henry away and looks down at him. "See? You'll see me soon and we can play all sorts of games! How's that sound?"

"O-okay. But real soon, promise?" he asks wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Absolutely!" Violet says before hugging him, squeezing him tight. "Now we have to check out and get ready to leave. I guess we can eat breakfast on the way back?" The last part she directs to the other two, waiting for one of them to answer.

"Yes, fine. Sebastian go prepare the carriage and find something to eat for Violet and me. Violet you are to pack our bags." instructs the child Earl.

"Yes my young lord." says Sebastian giving a little bow before he sets off to do what he was told.

"Okay Henry you should head home, okay?" she says patting his back.

"You'll come back soon?" he asks step ping back, lower lip jutting out again. Violet kneels down so she can look him in the eye and hugs him again.

"You'll see me so much you'll get sick of me!" she exclaims tickling his sides. The smaller child laughs and wiggles out of her hold.

"Okay! I'll see you soon then Violet! Bye Violet's friend, bye Violet!" Henry shouts racing down the hall.

Violet turns around and enters the room, shutting the door behind her. She's glad she got to come back to her home town and see everyone. There's not a lot of good memories in Alverton, but her friends make up for it. She'll definitely be back to visit soon.

Violet let's out a small laugh. Who would've thought that a small town girl's life could be this exciting?

* * *

 **A/N:** (1) Clive: that's Violet's horses name, or was it's name before he was killed. (2) Alverton: I used a name generator to use for Violet's home town. So the town itself doesn't actually exist except in this story ^^

This chapter really kicked my ass. I must have rewritten it three times because I didn't like how it was going. But now you all know what happened to Violet's mom and the reason why her dad was such a dick to her. Also do you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones? I tend to like them long but it'll take a little longer to get them out than shorter ones. Just let me know :) Until next time!


	6. UPDATE!

Update-

Sorry it's been so long ( over a year!) Things have been hectic in my life. Boyfriend and I moved across the state. Still only a 4 hour drive from my home town. Still far enough away to feel homesick though. Found out a very loved family member has cancer. Broke up with said boyfriend and also ended a long time friendship. 2018 has not been very kind to me. I do however have every intention to complete this story. I had the next chapter started for quite sometime. I plan to have it out by around the new year. Things are pretty hectic still, so I can't really promise much and for that I'm sorry. I hope everyone will be forgiving as I try and get my feet back under me. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: His Maid: Dance Instructor

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHH! OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DEAR!"**

Violet and the others look towards the dining room door. If she's not mistaken that was Grell screaming just then. She looks over at Sebastian and Ciel, but they both don't appear to care. Just then the door bursts open and Grell comes barreling in. Riding a serving cart? It's obvious he can't stop, and he's heading right for them! Or more so poor Finni.

"FINNI MOVE!" shouts Violet getting ready to tackle him but she's to late, Grell and his cart hit him head on. Grell and the cart go flying, and the full teapot somehow lands on Finni and pours out all over the poor guys chest.

"AHHH HOT HOT HOT EEEE HOT!" Finni screeches in pain jumping to his feet and flailing around. Violet quickly rushes to his side and yanks him down to sit on the floor. She isn't a doctor by any means, but she should be able to help soothe the burn.

"Are you okay Finni? Here lemme see." Violet says reaching out to lift Finni's shirt to assess the damage.

"I'm so so sorry. Here let me wipe it up." Grell says nervously falling to his knees beside them, he blindy grabs the table cloth. He must have thought it was a napkin or something because he pulls it off the table. The breakfast Sebastian and Violet spent all morning preparing falls to the floor in a heap. Violet just stares in disbelief, this man is like all of the disaster trio rolled into one!

"Master why did you agree to take on such a useless idgit?" whispers Bard to Ciel while looking down at Grell as the man wails. Violet's eye twitches, has Bard forgotten all the trouble he's caused?

"You're one to talk Bard," Ciel says glaring at the cook before sighing his gaze fixated on the now empty table. " It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time. I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be effected by it as well."

"I'm so sorry to cause all this trouble. I simply don't know how I can apologize enough." says Grell dejectedly before his eyes grow bright as he leans forward. "Wait that's it the only thing I can do now is die. I shall atone with my death." Grell leaps to his feet, pulling a knife from somewhere on his person, and places it at his throat.

"Woah woah calm down a second!" exclaims Bard reaching out to suicidal butler.

"Ahh look breakfast and a show, how nice..."Violet says in a deadpan voice. Ciel sends her a scathing look to which Violet just shrugs her shoulders at.

"There is no need of that. Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It'd take hours to clean up all of the blood." Sebastian says hand resting on Grell's shoulder.

"You're all heart Sebastian." teases Violet laughing under her breath at Grell's face. The man looks as if Sebastian just made all his hopes and dreams come true.

"Thanks you Sebastian, you're so very kind!" Grell proclaims hands clasped in front of him, misty eyes looking up at the head butler with reverence.

"Now what I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea," Sebastian says picking up the tea pot and placing it on the table. "Watch me. A spoonful for each person and one more for the pot. Finally add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until done." Sebastian continues as he makes the tea, looking smug as hell as he does it.

"Ciel, sorry to interrupt Sebastian's improtu tea lesson, but your carriage is waiting out front." Violet says standing up after she deems Finni's burn as minor and in no need of any treatment.

"Fine." Ciel says taking a sip of his tea.

Sebastian turns to face the other three and give them all a glare. "As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless. Understand? Grell perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause anymore trouble. Oh and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside would you? And try not to make to big a mess."

"What generosity. What great kindness." Grell says hands still clasped under his chin. Violet shoots him a look, clearly wondering if he's been hit on the head one to many times.

"Get your paper here! All the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!"

Violet glances at the the child handing out newspapers. A murderer? Who has been killing prostitutes? Sounds like something the Queen would have Ciel investigate. She quickens her pace to catch up with Ciel and Sebastian as they enter a shop. Violet forgot Ciel had sent his cane out to be repaired after Finni broke it somehow. She still doesn't understand why Ciel even needs it. He can walk just fine without it. But hey what does she know, maybe it's in style now or something.

"Hmm? Oh hello boy, did your father send you for something?" asks the shopkeeper.

"Actually he's here on his own business," says Sebastian stepping forward and handing the man a piece of paper. "We need to pick this up."

"Oh your here for that walking stick. I was wondering who would have a use for one as short as this naturally I didn't think a chil..."

Sebastian whips the cane towards the shopkeepers head narrowly missing him. Violet tries to stifle her laughter by biting her lower lip. A few giggles must have came through though by the look Ciel is giving her. That shit eatting grin Violet's become accostimed to spreads across the demon's face. "Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick indeed good sir." The clerk quivers in fear and shakes like a leaf. Fear glossing over his eyes. Sebastian sets a pouch full of money on the counter. Ciel is already walking out the door and by how fast he's moving Violet knows he's pissed.

"Thanks a lot." Violet says smiling at the old man before running to catch up with Ciel.

"That ridiculous strength of Finni's is a menace. How can someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special order one." huffs Ciel angerly.

"Certainly what a pity to go through all that trouble when you haven't had a growth spurt in years." Sebastian smuggly says.

"I don't see what your laughing at Violet. Your only two inches taller than I am." grumbles the Earl.

"Ah, but unlike you I have embraced my shortness." Violet says still giggling. She reaches out and ruffles the young Earl's hair. He really is quite adorable when he's mad.

"We should get back soon I don't know how Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for to long." Sebastian says interrupting what looked like to Violet to be one of Ciel's tantrums.

"What you mean Sebastian is that you're afraid he'll kill himself and then you'll be tasked with cleaning up his mess." Violet retorts rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes let's go back to the manor." grumbles the young Earl. It seems like Violet's teasing really annoyed him. She can't help the smile of satisfaction that spreads across her face. He needs a good ribbing now and then.

- **ARRIVING AT THE MANOR** -

"I'm sure you're tired Ciel, I'll go prepare your tea." Violet tells him offering a small truce. The ride back was nothing but snide comments back and forth between them. It's still so strange to her that a child could be an Earl, and the fact that it seems he has no friends his age. She hopes her teasing hasn't worn out her welcome. The brat is sort of like a brother she never asked for nor wanted really.

"Yes and I shall see what trouble the other four have caused." Sebastian says opening the manor door. Violet almost plows into the back of Ciel, who stops dead in his tracks a dumbfounded look on his face.

'What's wrong Ciel? Why did you stop?" Violet peers around him and Sebastian takes a look inside as well.

'What on earth?" Violet, for a moment, feels as if she has somehow entered someone else's manor by mistake. There are love hearts, stars, streamers and other girly decorations littering the main hall.

"My-my mansion!" Ciel stammers in shock. His eyes are wide and his mouth his hanging open. He walks farther into the room and looks around.

"What happened to this place? Why it's a disaster." Sebastian steps beside the young Earl and sneers at a stuffed bear. Just then the chaos trio run in out of breath wearing the most ridiculous outfits Violet has ever seen. Finni in rabbit ears and rabbit paw gloves and Bard wearing a hair band and baby bib. Mey-Rin surprisingly is just dressed in her normal attire.

"SEBASTIAN!" they all yell swarming him clutching at his coat.

"Hey what's going on guys, why are you wearing such weird costumes?" Violet asks flicking Bard's bib with her fingers.

Bard points to the right and glares at her and Sebastian. "She's crazy!"

"Who is crazy?" asks Ciel seeming to have gotten over his shock. Then in another room off of the main hall they hear a gagging sound. Both Ciel and Violet turn towards the noise and make their way over to the door.

What they see should be of no surprise to anyone. Grell has managed to hang himself from the ceiling. He's wearing two very large dandelion yellow bows, one around his neck and one on his head. The guy looks like some kind of demented pinata. Grell truly is the gift that keeps on giving.

"What are you doing now?!" demands Ciel as he enters the room hands on his hips glaring up at he butler turned pinata.

Grell swinging to and fro looking extremely pale, manages to gasp out, "At the moment I believe I'm in the process of dying Master Ciel."

"Maybe we should get him down? I mean he's turning blue." Violet nudges Sebastian forward. Him being the tallest out of the two humans he'd have an easier time getting Grell down. Sadly enough though she was slightly taller than Ciel, Grell was just out of her reach. Sebastian seeming for once to have some mercy, or was it just in fear of cleaning up a mess? Goes to Grell's aid. As he begins to release the poor man a girl that Violet has never seen before rushes past, her eyes locked on Ciel. She dodges around Violet who instinctually steps in front of Ciel and jumps on him wrapping her arms around him and squeal in delight.

"CIEL YOU'RE BACK I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the girl squeals rubbing her cheek against Ciel's grinning like her every prayer has been answered. Violet can't help the grin that spreads across her face, the kid has stiffened up and looks very uncomfortable. I mean she would to if someone plastered themselves on her.

"Elizabeth, what a surprise." Ciel chokes out. He seems to know the girl at least and so does Sebastian for that matter. Neither one seems the least bit worried that a strange child is in the manor without a chaperone or parent of any kind.

"Oh how many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzy." Elizabeth grins happily at the Earl and grips him tighter in a hug. "Oh you really are just the cutest thing ever aren't you darling boy?! I could just eat you up."

Sebastian steps in carrying Grell by the scruff. "Lady Elizabeth." He says in greeting. The girl seeming to realize she's not alone releases her death grip on Ciel.

"Oh hello Sebastian," she replies giving a little curtsy, " and I don't recall ever seeing you here miss." shes says to Violet giving her a curtsy also. Now that she's not glued onto Ciel Violet can get a good look at her. She's almost as tall as her and wears her hair in pigtails each one curled in dramatic spirals. Her orange and cream color dress seem to go rather nicely with her boisterous attitude, and it also compliments her green eyes.

"I'm a new maid, I've only started working here recently Miss Elizabeth. My name is Violet." Violet smiles giving her own little curtsy.

Lizzy locks her gaze onto Grell, just noticing that Sebastian has brought him down, and says almost sad in a way, "Aww you took him down?"

"Yes he distracted from the beauty of the room."

"Oh but I made such a lovely decoration out of him."

"A decoration?" Violet questions looking about the room. So Lizzy is the one who did this to the manor?

"Yes, just look at it all! Isn't the salon so cute now!" she squeals hands clasped under her chin.

Ciel not looking the least bit enthused moans out, "Ugh my mansion," while looking depressedly around. "It's so pink."

"From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor! Don't you agree Antoinette?" questions Lizzy looking past Ciel. Violet looks as well and sees Tanaka there in a curly blonde wig wearing what looks like a cream colored shoulder cape adorned with a pink bow. It seems that the girl has a penchant for dressing others in ridiculous outfits.

"Poor Tanaka..." mutters Violet feeling sympathy to the old butler.

"Oh Sebastian I got something for you too!" squeals Lizzy. As soon as said butler turns towards her in question, Lizzy pulls out a rather large pink bonnet with flowers and sticks it on his head. Violet nearly keels over. She's laughing so hard she's gasping for breath and clutching her stomach. Bard, finni and Mey-rin aren't fairing much better they try to hold in their laughter but can't. "Oh and Violet I have something for you as well! I always have a back ups just in case!" This sobers Violet, her back going ramrod straight as Lizzy pulls out not one but three items. A pair of bright pink, so bright it hurts her eyes, bunny ears. A pink choker with an equally bright pink bow and a small bell attached. To complete the heinous look there is also a poofy bright pink bunny tail.

"The fuck!" Violet tries to back up and run before the girl can reach her but she's not fast enough. She too falls victim to Lizzy's overbearing need to make things 'cute'. If Sebastian's grin is anything to go by this won't be the end of her torment either.

"We are deeply honored that you would go to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity over wells me." Sebastian tells Lizzy hand over his heart. Behind him Violet sees the three goons in a pile goose eggs on the backs of their heads.

"He's finally fuckin lost it." snides Violet glaring at the demon butler. Honored her ass, she feels like an idiot.

"In any event Lizzy, what are you doing here? Aunty didn't let you come alone?"

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you silly!" Lizzy once again wraps her arms in a bone crushing grip around Ciel and rubs her cheek on his.

"You sneaked away? Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

Grell finally recovering from nearly dying asks, "Sebastian who is this girl?"

"She is the daughter of the Marquess of Scottney. Her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scottney."

"Scottney Ethel Elizabeth Cordel..." Grell blows a raspberry and Violet can't blame him. Do all of the aristocrats have so many names for a single person? If so how many names does Ciel have? Violet is grateful her mother only named her Violet Estelle, no where near as long. She wonders how anyone can keep track of a name so large.

"She is actually my Master's betrothed of several years."

"Ah his fiancee yes of course." Grell smiles nodding his head in understanding.

"Master...marrying...HER!?" the trio of distruction exclaim.

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility after all. She is the daughter of a Marquess. Nobles marry other nobles that is how it works." explains Sebastian still wearing the ridiculous bonnet.

"Oh I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily why don't we have a ball tonight?! You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long isn't that a wonderfull idea!" Lizzy once again squeals taking Ciel's hands and twirling around.

"A ball? NO!"

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please it'll be so cute on you!"

"Listen I don't want to..."

" And of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well! You'll come with me I want to make you even cuter than you already are!" Lizzy latches onto to Grell and drags him out of the room.

"WAIT I SAID NO BALL!"

"You sure told her Ciel." Violet teases.

 **-** **LATER** -

"I believe the wisest choice of action is to go along with her plan. I don't think she's going to listen to reason." Sebastian says next to Violet by a serving cart full of afternoon tea and a sweet treat. They both got rid of the costumes Lizzy put them in earlier but not before Sebastian cornered poor Violet and harassed her. The way he pulled her to his chest and nearly crushed her there all while petting and calling her his ' _little pink bunny_ " really pissed Violet off. But it could have been worse she supposes.

"Can't we just give her some tea and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball." groans Ciel sitting behind his desk, head clutched in his head as if he has a headache.

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance you can not refuse her."

"Hey Ciel?"

" What now Violet."

"I know I at least have never seen you dance, but you do know how right?" questions Violet. The young Earls only response is to hide his face behind some documents.

"Oh I see. Well that explains why your such a wallflower at socail engagements." Sebastian says plating a slice of cake for the boy.

"I have too much work to do. I don't have time to waste on dancing." Ciel explains still hiding behind his papers. That is until Sebastian pulls them away.

"With all due respect. Dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess in your line of work Master. Socail contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentleman to possess rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down to many invitations simply because you can not dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly." explains Sebastian holding out the cake to Ciel.

'Fine I'll do it now stop the lecture! Call me in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Wright or Mrs. Rodkin work well enough."

"Didn't Elizabeth say she wanted the ball to be tonight? Would we even have enough time to call a dance tutor here?" Violet asks. They are a fair distance from the hustle and bustle of the city. It would take anyone quite sometime to reach the manor, let alone prepare.

"You are quite right Violet. It would seem I will be the Young Master's dance instructor."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE DANCING INSTRUCTIONS FROM A MAN!" shouts Ciel griping his dessert fork tightly in one hand and wildly gesturing with the other. "Besides do you even know how to dance, why can't Violet teach me at least we're almost the same height and she's a girl!"

"I have a phobia about dancing, it's very sad. I can't even bear to talk about it."Violet quickly lies through her teeth. There's no way anyone is going to get her to dance. Not in this life time.

"That's quite alright I do indeed know how to dance, the Viennese Waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at the Chambord Palace in Vienna from time to time. Now if you will do me the honor my Lady may I have this dance?" Sebastian says extending his hand to Ciel. Violet almost applauds at the straight face the man has on.

"Let's begin,"Sebastian leads Ciel around the desk before the child can protest about being called a Lady. "To lead you start the first step on your heel. Be sure to keep your hand firmly on the Lady's back. When the music starts lead with your left foot." They begin to slowly go through the steps. Ciel stepping on Sebastian's shoes a few times.

"Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking as it is nonexistent my Lord. You can not simply cling for dear life onto your dance partner."

"You're too tall it's not working! Violet, you and I will dance instead and Sebastian will instruct us."

"I already told you Ciel, dancing gives me hives, it's not pretty. Besides your doing just fine, you've only stepped on his feet twice now."

"Most importantly you need to wipe that gloomy look off of your face. The Lady will take it as an insult. Now let's have a smile pretend that it's fun!" Sebastian says grinning down at the boy pinching his cheek and pulling.

"LET ME GO!" Ciel shouts slapping Sebastian's hand away.

"Master?"

"I can't smile, I forgot how." Ciel says looking at the ground sadly, fiddling with his ring. "I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun. Not any more."

- **MUCH LATER** -

"This is absolutely horrendous." Violet mutters glaring at her reflection. Elizabeth had caught her trying to hide away in the servant's quarters and pounced on her. Everything must be cute. _Everything._ Nothing or no one was safe. Violet's eye's sweep over her reflection in the mirror. The vibrant dandelion yellow and alternating cream colored silk fabric with bright pink roses all in ruffles going down past her waist. Paired with an equally yellow bodice and flouncy lacy sleeves glared back at her. It's so obnoxiously bright that it hurts her eyes. Who ever made this dress needs to have their hands broken so they can never make a dress ever again.

"I can't live with the shame as deep as this!" proclaims Grell in an equally frilly but muted white and light blue dress. "No, I'd rather die." He rushes over to a near by window and pulls it open acting like he's about to step through it. But when no one does anything he stops and glances back. "Uhh you aren't going to try and stop me this time."

"Stop you? Hell I might join you." Violet says a scowl on her face.

"Blue is definitely Ciel's color, it will look so good on him." Lizzy says looking into another mirror. Mey-Rin is behind her tying a hair band around her head. "You should see the clothes I got them in London and they're great! He'll look dashing!" She looks over her appearance once Mey-Rin is done and looks pleased with her dress and accessories all of which are a deep red with pink roses as accents. "Now time to get you dressed up! I'll make you look so adorable!" Lizzy says excitedly turning her attention to poor Mey-Rin. Lizzy reaches up to remove said maids glasses but Mey-Rin recoils back and clutches them to her face.

"Ack I'm really far sighted I can't see anything with out my glasses M'lady!" Mey-Rin shouts cowering behind Violet.

"Run Mey-rin, save yourself." Violet makes shooing motions with her hands. If only one person can make it through the day with out having their spirits crushed then maybe it'd make her feel a tad better. Violet catches her image in one of the many mirrors and shudders. _No not even that would make her feel better._

"Just leave her alone." Violet glances up to the top of the landing of the stairs and sees Ciel. He's in a royal blue frilly frock coat with an equally frilly ascot. Also royal blue trousers and a tiny hat way to small to fit over his head, dangling of to one side.

"Ciel! You look adorable!" Squeals Lizzy running over to him as he makes his way down the stairs. Ciel barely steps off the last step when Lizzy pounces on him squeezing him in a tight hug and spinning him around. "That outfit is absolutely perfect!" She stops spinning him eyes trained on his thumb where his family ring sits. "Ciel why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothes perfectly. Now where did it go?" she says glaring darkly the young Earl.

"The ring I already have on will work." Ciel states defiantly. Violet takes a few steps towards the children smelling a storm brewing between them.

"NO! I WENT TO SO MUCH TROUBLE AND THAT RING ISN'T CUTE AT ALL!" Lizzy shouts stomping her foot. "Oh why wouldn't you wear the ring I got you. I picked it out specially for you. You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect!" She collapses onto her knees and begins to cry. Violet ever the helpful one reaches down and pats her shoulder awkwardly trying to soothe the girl.

"Lizzy this ring is..."

"Ha fooled you!" She jumps up from Violets attempts at soothing and yanks Ciel's ring from his thumb. "It's mine now!" she says happily holding the ring above her head. "This is far to big for you. The one I bought will fit perfectly, just put it on."

"GIVE IT BACK!" Ciel shouts angrily. "Give me that ring. Now Elizabeth."

"Why are you so angry at me? I-I just wanted..." Fresh tears pool in the corners of Lizzy eyes. "What's wrong I just wanted to make everything look adorable that's all. So why, why are you so angry? I HATE THIS RING! TAKE IT!" she shouts crying throwing the ring to the ground where it shatters.

Violet looks at Ciel who is glaring furiously at Lizzy. She knows what that look entails. She rushes forward to pull Lizzy back just as Ciel raises his hand and takes a strike at the girl. The hit never comes, Sebastian has Ciel's wrist gripped in his hand.

"Master?" he says glancing down at the boy a blank expression on his face. "You forgot your walking stick, we went through so much trouble to get." He presses the walking stick into Ciels's hand. Ciel stands there for a moment clutching the stick and panting heavily. Lizzy continues to cry.

"Hey it'll be okay." Violet shushes her throwing her arm around her shoulder and using the other to stroke her hair in what Violet hopes to be comforting.

"Forgive my Master Lady Elizabeth. But that ring was something very important to him." Sebastian says walking over to them. "It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it. It's truly one of a kind, please try to understand why this upsets him."

"It was that important and I destroyed it?" Elizabeth asks her voice shuddering past her lips. She turns to bury her face against Violet's shoulder fresh tears pouring out of her eyes, these ones of guilt. She composes herself and looks to Ciel. "Oh please Ciel." She begs in what Violet can only assume to be asking for forgiveness.

Ciel ever the dramatic one picks up the shattered ring and tosses it out the window Grell had opened earlier.

"Ciel no wait what are you doing!?" Lizzy breaks away from Violet and rushes towards the window.

"It doesn't matter, it was nothing but an old ring after all. Even with out it I'm still head of the Phantomhives and that won't change." he says standing confidently. Violet can smell the bullshit from a mile away. The kid almost had a nervous break down when Lizzy smashed it. But she supposes he might be putting on a front to soothe the girl. "How long are you going to cry?"

"I'm s-so sorry." Lizzy says crying softly.

"Your face is a mess. Completely unsuitable for a Lady." Ciel pulls out a handkerchief and gently wipes the tears off her face. "How could I ask a Lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance." he says teasingly.

"To-to dance?" stutters Lizzy just as Sebastian starts to play the violin.

"Fuckin' show off." mutters Violet glancing up at him.

"Is there anything he can't do?" Finni asks in awe.

"Ah I'll join him!" Grell rushes forward and begins to sing quite well if Violet is honest with herself.

Ciel hold out his hand for Lizzy to take. "So we're agreed? We'll forget our cares and dance the night away? It's decided." Lizzy looks at him happily and takes his hand. Ciel gently pulls her to him and begins to dance with her. It seems Sebastian's lessons paid off. He doesn't step on her toes once.

- **Later that night** -

"Don't worry you can count on me to see her home safely." Grell says. Every one of the servants are standing outside putting Lizzy things in the carriage. "Indeed I'm more deadly efficient than I appear. Thank you so much Sebastian. I'm in your debt, you've taught me a lot about what it means to be a butler." Grell steps forward and clutches Sebastian's hands in his own. "They say that before a person dies his life flashes before him. And I know that when I die and I see the light of death this momentous evening will appear to me in my dying vision!"

"Well I hope it gets blocked from my memory personally."retorts Violet standing close or rather _Sebastian_ is standing close to her. They all got redressed in their regular attire. But the ass just had to harass her once more. And now to add more salt into the wound he basically glued himself to her to irritate her further.

"Huh, interesting that you would say that." Sebastian replies in a bored tone.

"That's true, he hasn't been very good at dying has he?" Mey-Rin chuckles. Grell huffs and climbs aboard the carriage. He flicks the reins and the horses lurch forward pulling it slowly down the path. Violet turns and walks back into the Manor and makes her way to Ciel's bedroom. The manor itself is still heavily decorated and she is not looking forward to cleaning it up.

"It's finally over. What a horrible day its been." Ciel tells her sitting on his bed in his night shirt.

"That had to be the longest day of my life." Violet says in agreement.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there my Lord."

'Fucking hell Sebastian! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on people!" Violet growls angrily swatting him on his arm. The butler jsut grins at her and ignores her outburst.

"I know the importance of this ring," he says taking Ciel's hand. "and yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian pulls his hands away and reveals the ring sitting on Ciel's thumb once more. "If I couldn't do this much for my Master what kind of butler would I be? But you should take care, Violet did threaten my life if I didn't find all the pieces."

"Oh please like you really felt threatened you ass." grumbles Violet. "But good job I guess at fixing the ring.."

Sebastian smirks at her and stands. "Ah my lady, I may be one _hell_ of a butler, but even I would not invoke your wrath."

- **Author's Note** -

Sorry it's out a little later than what I promised. I had to go back to my home town for two weeks to care for my grandmother who has cancer. She lost her battle on the 8th this month. Losing my grandmother has been rough on all of us. I don't know when I'll update, but I don't plan on it being more than a year again. I'm sure there are multiple mistakes through out the chapter since I sort of rushed through it. Hopefully nothing to horrible.

Thank you for sticking with this story, and thank you all for reading.

Until next time.


End file.
